Most popular boy
by jess-eklom
Summary: COMPLETE! Duo is the most popular guy at school and Heero is the new forigen student. Basically, it has a different little twist in what you know of GW school fics, but you decide. There's cursing and narrowmindedness. Rating for Epilogue Chapter
1. Ch 1

The most popular boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. *sniffle* Warnings: Shonen ai, tiny bit o' angst, I'm not sure what else yet. C&C: Yes please. I'm kinda new at this writing bit, so let me know if I should spend any more time on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo Maxwell was the most popular guy in school. His charming smile and dazzling personality won over even the most cold of hearts. He was playful yet respectful and he had this incredible zest for life that just made everyone love him. He was the star quarterback, captain of the wrestling team, an award winning swimmer, and all around MVP. But not only was he the most handsome jock in existence, the boy had a good head on his shoulders, too. Duo was in practically all of the writing events plus the science events on the school UIL team (1). His coach said he was the best writer on her team and he was really proud of his accomplishments.  
  
The most popular boy seemed to have a charmed life, it would seem. He was perfect in every way. He always had a warm smile and a kind word to say but his life was far from perfect. Duo Maxwell had his share of secrets and no one even had a clue. He wasn't always as happy as people thought he was. He was downright miserable half the time. The reason he was such a good writer was because he had no other outlet to pent out his frustration with the world. He knew that things would get better, though. They just had to be.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Heero Yuy hated high school. He was on the nerds and dorks list. His being short, thin, and Asian didn't help things either. He was always getting picked on and his fascination with math, science, and computers only served to stir to life all those stereotypes about Asians being geeks. Heero did keep himself fit, he was strong in his own right but his muscles were dense, so they didn't bulk like the jocks' muscles. Since he had transferred to the US from Japan that year after his mother died, there was that "new-kid" thing floating about. He didn't have any friends because everyone at this school knew each other already and his difficulty in speaking English without an Asian accent didn't help in the least.  
  
Now he lived with his American father. He'd learned English with his mother and he could very well understand, read, and write it. The problem was, when it came to orate, he's get tongue tied, or the listener would make fun of the way he sounded. No, he didn't like school in the least.  
  
What made things worse about this school is that people seemed to be a little closed minded. This was what seemed like an "all American" Christian community (2). The kind where everyone went to church on Sundays, students did regular community service hours, food drives were held, and everyone seemed to be rather conservative.  
  
Heero rather felt like he was in an Old Navy or American Eagle commercial. Back in Japan, he was used to seeing people with odd hair colors, interesting new looks, and basically a more open attitude about everything. Things seemed a little off here in America. Maybe it might not be wise to look for a boyfriend any time soon.  
  
---------------------  
  
About a week and a half into the school year, schedule corrections were finally being put into action. It never fails. Every year, about half of the schedules are wrong in some way, shape, or form. For Heero, the problem was that the classes they had put him in were remedial because of the supposed language barrier. Heero was angry that they had put him in such classes because especially in the math and science areas, he was the best. He was also good in American literature, but again, because he couldn't really speak it without causing himself embarrassment, they had put him in the "English as a Second Language" class that started everyone out with the Alphabet song, and counting to ten. In other words, humiliating.  
  
So now, Heero was all set with his new schedule of AP courses (3) and a back pack full of remedial books to trade in for AP books at the bookroom.  
  
After taking care of that pesky little book problem, Heero set off for his new class.  
  
------------------------  
  
'School Day number eight,' thought Duo. 'I wish we could finally get some real work done. The first two weeks of school are always slow because they always mess up in the office. I wonder if this class will be getting anyone new.'  
  
Looking around the room, Duo saw that most of the students in here he'd had for various other classes throughout the day. They were the elite group of over achievers and the like. Sighing, Duo looked back at the vocabulary list he was supposed to define. 'Busy work is all they give us these first few days, it's totally pointless, no body is going to come into our class. All the brains are already here.'  
  
Just as he was thinking that, there was a knock at the door, which the teacher promptly answered. Duo didn't bother to turn around, it was probably a student getting the teacher's permission to drop the class. He was surprised when someone came and sat next to him on his left. When he looked up, there was the most adorable looking guy sitting next to him.  
  
The guy looked small, he had dark brown hair that obviously refused to be tamed, an angular face, golden skin, and the most beautiful blue eyes Duo had ever seen. He wondered briefly if they were contacts, but thought not to ask about them since it annoyed him when people asked him the same thing. The boy in front of him was really the most beautiful and exotic thing he'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
'No, Maxwell. You're supposed to keep this a secret. No one is supposed to find out you like guys. A community like this couldn't stand the outrage it would cause. Remember what happened to that other kid, her parents had to move because she was into other girls. Just be nice to him, and maybe you'll get to be his friend, that's about as much as you can hope for anyway.'  
  
Duo noticed at the end of his mental rant that his teacher was standing on the other side of the boy.  
  
"Duo, this is Heero Yuy, he just came from Japan this summer and I'd like you to be his student guide. For now though, help him catch up with what he's missed and show him the assignment." After that, the teacher left to finish composing the Student Portfolios she made every year to keep track of her students' essays and projects.  
  
Duo grinned his Maxwell grin and held out his hand, "Hey, nice too meet you, Heero. I'm Duo Maxwell. Welcome to our advanced English class!"  
  
(1) UIL stands for University Interscholastic League. For those of you who don't know (I'm not entirely sure if UIL is just a Texas thing), this is basically an academic competition that happens about every week when the season for it starts. Schools in the same area compete in meets and as they go, they go advancing. The furthest I've ever made it is to Regional. Anyway, they have every event known to man: Science, calculus, several speaking events, ready writing, journalism, music memory, current events, the list just goes on.  
  
(2) Not trying to bash anyone here, I'm just using Christians so that we can set up the conflict. Everyone has the right to their opinion, but as pattern dictates, this group of people are the most likely to discriminate what they don't understand. Sorry if anyone is offended.  
  
(3) Advanced Placement. Heero is no dumb bunny!! 


	2. Ch 2

The most popular boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. *sniffle*  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, tiny bit o' angst, I'm not sure what else yet.  
  
C&C: Yes please. I'm kinda new at this writing bit, so let me know if I should spend any more time on it.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!! You guys really make a girl feel at home here at FFN ^.^ If any of you can think up any suggestions as to where my story goes (not just this one, this goes for all my stories), let me know!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days had passed and still he was making little progress with the stoic foreign student. He's tried to be his normal cheerful, laughing self but it seemed to have little effect on Heero. Maybe Heero couldn't speak English at all but fully understood the language? Whatever the reason, Duo was having a hard time keeping up appearances.  
  
Not even introducing Heero to other people seemed to have much effect on him. First he tried introducing Heero to his best friend, Quatre. Quatre was a nice guy, blonde, blue eyes, rich, but oddly enough, as selfless as they came. He was one of those people you'd love to hate but absolutely couldn't find a way to do it. He was president of the Honor Society and an active member in the School Student Government, or Student Council. He did most of his community service hours at the hospital and had a bright future amongst the medical community.  
  
Duo groaned to himself thinking about how uneventful *that* meeting went.  
  
// It was lunchtime and Duo had finally caught up with Quatre, Heero in tow. Duo had discovered that he and Heero had almost all of the same classes, the difference being that Duo had a drama class when Heero had CISQO class (1). Now, Duo wanted to introduce Heero to someone new since he obviously didn't do it for himself. The boy was as anti-social as they came!  
  
"Hey Q-man!!" Duo called out to the blonde, just stepping out of the principal's office for their weekly meeting. "I got someone I'd like you to meet!"  
  
Quatre stopped and turned around to meet Duo, wondering what Duo was up to. As he spotted the shorter Asian boy, he turned on his megawatt smile and waited for the introductions.  
  
"Heero, this is Quatre Winner, Quatre, this is the new boy, Heero Yuy."  
  
Quatre extended a hand in greeting, "It's really nice to meet you, Heero, I hope you're enjoying yourself here." His smile faltered a little as Heero just stared at his hand for a while, then grunted an acknowledgement.  
  
Duo saw this and quickly put in, "Hey Q, have you seen Trowa around? I know you're always busy and stuff so I'll let you go. I just wanted to remind you that this week we're all getting together at your house."  
  
Quatre lowered his had after seeing that Heero had no intention of shaking it and grabbed onto Duo's save with both hands, "How could I possibly forget? You nearly eat us all out of house and home every time!"  
  
They both had a laugh at that and parted ways. //  
  
It was now the end of the week and the last bell of the day was merely a few minutes away. It had been a long and trying day, and he was ready to let his weekend begin. It was rather unfortunate that he had been assigned to tutor Heero this afternoon though because he hated doing anything remotely related to school on weekends.  
  
'On the bright side though, I get to look at that Asian cutie in the comfort of his own home,' he smiled to himself and continued to count the minutes until the end of the school day.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Heero looked over to Duo, sitting across the room. In his chemistry class, everyone sat in alphabetical order so Duo was a good distance away. It had been so humiliating for him to be told by his English teacher that She thought it best if Heero spent some time with Duo after school honing in his spoken English. He felt really incompetent at knowing this was one thing he really needed help with. Heero *never* needs help!!  
  
Still, spending some time with that loud-mouthed American did seem rather pleasing.  
  
Looking over at Duo, Heero couldn't help but notice all of the boy's rather appealing qualities. He was tall, about 5'11, thin, but very well muscled. His shoulders were wide set in his black letterman jacket, making him actually look the part of an "All-American Sports Star." Heero was in no way confused about his sexual identity, but he knew for a fact that a lot of people weren't as open minded, so he tried to keep his stares to a minimum. Duo's hair was one thing that really caught Heero's attention. It was long, brown (with flecks of gold and red through it) and perpetually braided down his back. Despite it's normally feminine length, there was nothing short of masculine about it. His amazing violet-hued eyes always seemed to proudly announce to the world: I know I'm man enough to pull this off!  
  
That bought a smile to his lips, but still, he didn't relish the idea of taking this *Adonis* back to his home, even if it *was* only a tutoring date. He'd never had any problems with his control, but this American was making him doubt his abilities.  
  
'Oh well, what can it hurt? He'll be in your room and no one will know you had a chance to gawk at him, right? Right.'  
  
With that thought in his head, Heero packed away his things into his bag and left the class as the last bell of the day rang.  
  
(1) I don't know much about it other than it's a computer programming class that supposedly teaches you how to hack into systems to fix problems.  
  
A/N:  
  
Gundam06serenity: I only mentioned the first sports that came to mind, I'm not big on athletics so those were the first on my mind. Also, Duo plays just about any sport, basketball included. As for your question about the other pilots, the answer is yes, they'll be part of the story, I just haven't figured out exactly how yet. To your credit, I wouldn't have thought about putting them in if you hadn't mentioned it, so thank you for that contribution to my fic. 


	3. Ch 3

The most popular boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. *sniffle*  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, tiny bit o' angst, I'm not sure what else yet.  
  
C&C: Yes please. I'm kinda new at this writing bit, so let me know if I should spend any more time on it.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!! You guys really make a girl feel at home here at FFN ^.^ If any of you can think up any suggestions as to where my story goes (not just this one, this goes for all my stories), let me know!!  
  
At exactly 5:35 Duo arrived at Heero's house, where he was promptly shown to Heero's bedroom. Heero was sitting at his desk when Duo came in and motioned for him to sit on the bed. Duo grinned his Duo grin and plopped down, letting his back pack drop to the floor.  
  
"So, lets get started, Heero!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hn. Isn't a word in English... is it an Asian word? That reminds me, where are you from, exactly? They told me you were a foreign student but they didn't tell me where you came from."  
  
"No. I am from Japan."  
  
Duo broke out another grin. It was the first time that Heero had volunteered more than one syllable as an answer.  
  
"That's cool. Why'd you move over here?"  
  
"Mother died. Father lives here in America"  
  
Duo's grin faltered, "Oh, man! I'm sorry I brought it up! Gee, I can sure be an idiot sometimes."  
  
"It is okay. Father is a good man."  
  
There was a lull in the conversation after that. Duo didn't know what to say after he had brought up Heero's mom. He then took a chance to look around the room. It was rather impersonal and it looked like it might have been a guest room if it weren't for the laptop situated on the desk or the little robots made out of what looked like an erector set. *That* looked interesting.  
  
"Hey!" Duo all but jumped off the bed rushing for the little robots. "These are awesome! Did you make these?"  
  
Heero looked over to where Duo hovered over his prized creations and smiled. "Yes. I made them. Before school started, I had plenty or hours to build the Gundams."  
  
"Gundams?"  
  
"Yes, I make models. This is suit 01. This one is the original suit. This one," he pointed a the bigger of the suits, "is upgrade."  
  
"These are so cool! Do they have proper names, or are they just 'Suit 01' and 'Suit 01 upgrade?'"  
  
Heero pointed at the smaller one, "Gundam Wing," then pointed at the bigger one, "Gundam Wing Zero."  
  
Heero liked to watch Duo, his braid was so beautiful and now he was taking the time to admire the view. It wasn't until Duo started talking that he was snapped back into reality.  
  
"Do you have any more?"  
  
"No." Duo's smile faltered a little bit. "I have some sketches for others I want to make. They are not finished. If you want, I show them to you."  
  
Duo smiled and put the figurine back on the dresser, following Heero to his desk. Heero then pulled out a large black folder, placed it on the desk, and opened it to show several sketches of several different "Gundams."  
  
"Wow! These are incredible! Did you come up with these on your own?" At Heero's nod, he continued to gush at the sight of the very detailed schematics. "This one is by far the best one here!" Duo held up one of the drawings. It featured a black suit with a thermal scythe in hand.  
  
"Hn. Deathscythe. Good choice."  
  
The boys spent most of their remaining time talking about the gundams and what weapons they might be able to add to them when Duo's watch beeped.  
  
"Crap! I'm late!! Umm, listen Heero, I have to go now, but tomorrow the guys and I are getting together at Q's house. You think you can make it? The guys would just love to see these. Say you'll come."  
  
Heero hesitated a moment before nodding in acquiescence.  
  
"Cool, I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll get there together, that way you don't get lost."  
  
The next day, Heero found himself arriving at the ridiculously large Winner estate.  
  
"Why does Quatre live in small castle?" Heero asked Duo as they parked Duo's truck.  
  
"Castle," He looked around then smiled, "yeah, you're right, it is a little big, but it has to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Quatre is the youngest of *thirty* children. I don't exactly know how it's possible to have so many kids, and I really don't want to know. In any case, a lot of them have already moved out and gotten married, so there's lots of space for Quatre to host our little get-togethers every other week."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The afternoon was spent with the boys catching up with each other and re- introducing Heero. Heero was a little more open than he had been when he was first introduced to the other boys in school. It seemed like large groups of people made Heero withdraw.  
  
"You see, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and I have been friends since we were in Kindergarten but with our different interests, we don't have much time to spend together during school," Duo began.  
  
Quatre picked up the slack, "So every week, we get together at someone's house and catch up."  
  
"Yes," it was Wufei's turn to put in his two cents, "We've seen a lot of friendships fall apart at one time or another when we started high school so Trowa came up with this solution."  
  
"And now that we're seniors," Trowa cut in, "and hold class offices, it has helped us coordinate our club activities so that we help each other instead of getting in each other's way."  
  
"Class offices?" Heero was a little overwhelmed at all the school organizations this particular school had.  
  
"I'm in Drama and I play all the major sports," Duo said. "I also do academic competitions and stuff like that. I guess you can say I just like to compete."  
  
"I am the National Honor Society President," Quatre put in, "I'm also in Student council and I volunteer at the local hospital. I'm trying to get into med school."  
  
Trowa took his turn next, "I'm in 4H and the gymnastic team. I used to be a yell leader until this year when they picked Relena as the new head cheerleader."  
  
There was a tone of disgust in his voice but Heero didn't know what to make of it. He figured he'd let that slide and ask Duo about it later. "And you?" he asked Wufei.  
  
Wufei cleared his throat, "I'm Student Council President, on the debate team, and the fencing team. Together, we pretty much run the school so we help each other out as best as we can. The only other club president that's missing from this little gathering is Hilde."  
  
"Who is Hilde?" Heero felt the need to ask.  
  
"Hilde is Class President. She and Wufei pretty much run all the fund raisers for prom and senior tee-shirts and senior breakfast and all that other stuff," Duo said around a mouthful of popcorn.  
  
"So, is there anything we can do to make you feel more at home?" Quatre asked. (Ever hospitable, isn't he?)  
  
Heero shook his head. "I have to practice my English, I will be fine when I can master speaking it and not sound dumb."  
  
There was a little uncomfortable silence after that when Duo spoke up. "Hey guys! Heero here is really good at like, technical stuff. He made these bad- ass robot things he calls gundams, you all should really get a look at the schematics he's made for the ones he *hasn't* built yet."  
  
Heero felt himself blush.  
  
"Come on, Heero! Show them, show them!!"  
  
"Maxwell's had too much sugar for today," Wufei griped, Duo just ignored him.  
  
Well into the evening, the boys were still pouring over the gundam drawings. Each boy had picked one and started pointing out different weapons that could be added. Soon enough, it became an argument between the boys as to which gundam was the best gundam. Heero smirked to himself. To him, Wing was the best gundam, no matter what the other boys thought.  
  
By the time all the boys were going home, Heero had a new notebook (courtesy of Quatre) filled with new systems, weapons, and ammunition they boys thought the gundams should have. It made him smile to think that he'd been able to get along with Duo's friends despite first impressions. Maybe he didn't have to spend the year being a loner after all!  
  
Duos_girl: I'm trying to write longer chapters, the problem is, I've  
been losing chapters as I write them. I'm typing then all of a sudden  
this error window pops up telling me that I'm going to lose my work.  
I'm trying to fix that little problem though. Also, I've been really  
sick and my meds make me sleepy, so I only write when I'm conscious  
enough to sit up.  
  
Violet Mai: I'm making Heero a little better about being a stick in  
the mud. He's still very insecure about being in a new place.  
  
Angel Reid: Thank you for the cookies!!  
  
Magic Shield: I never thought anyone would notice my grammar. Thanks!  
I really try to catch any and all mistakes I make when it comes to  
that.  
  
Gundam06serenity: Yeah, Relena's in there. I have to have a villain in  
there somewhere. But don't worry, Hee-chan is safe (for now anyway)  
I'm thinking of using Relena in a more non-conventional way. I wonder  
if any of y'all will catch how I use her before I tell you.  
  
Chibis unleashed: Thank you for noticing. I agree that a lot of school  
fics do get a tad repetitive, and I'm trying to break free of the  
stereotypical mold that's become of the G-boys (just to add a little  
variety to the readers) ... also, did anyone notice I DIDN'T have Q&T in  
the orchestra? I think their musicianship has been overused and I  
thought I'd have them do other activities.  
  
Cilver Klaw: Thanks! 


	4. Ch 4

The most popular boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. *sniffle*  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, tiny bit o' angst, some derogatory statements, I'm not sure what else yet.  
  
C&C: Yes please. I'm kinda new at this writing bit, so let me know if I should spend any more time on it.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!! You guys really make a girl feel at home here at FFN ^.^ If any of you can think up any suggestions as to where my story goes (not just this one, this goes for all my stories), let me know!!  
  
One more thing, would y'all like longer chapters but further apart OR this length chapters about a day apart?  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It wasn't until Monday that Heero and Duo got to see each other. They met with each other before class began and excitedly (on Duo's part) talked about the gundams. Duo wanted to build one on his own and wanted to know if Heero would let him borrow the Deathscythe design. Heero agreed to let him, so long as he got to help in building it. Duo readily agreed.  
  
As their English class started, things began their normal routine. Heero would sit quietly and glare every so often and Duo would be his usual jovial self. The teacher noticed, though that Heero was becoming more verbal and mentally patted herself on the back for making the two students permanent class partners.  
  
After English class, Heero and Duo each went off to their different classes and met again in the gym for their athletics class after they had dressed out. Today they were going to run five laps then they were all going to be separated into teams and play basket ball. Since the coach was aware that Duo was showing "the new kid" around, he put them both on the same team.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Heero was quite agile and fast. He and Duo made a really good team. Heero would steal the ball and Duo would make the shot. The game ended with their team winning 35-6. A grand victory indeed.  
  
Inside the locker rooms, they each went their separate ways. Duo's locker was in the Varsity Players' den and Heero's was with the regular P.E. lockers. Duo showered and got dressed, ready to look for Heero so they could walk to their Calculus class when he heard something slam against the other side of the row of lockers he was in front of. He quickly jogged around to the other side, making out little snippets of the conversation.  
  
"Whatcha looking' at. China-man?" He heard someone sneer.  
  
"You like looking at guys, huh, queer?"  
  
"Fucking homo can't keep his eyes to himself!"  
  
"What the *hell* do you think you're doing?!" Duo spat as he came to stand in front of a group of three boys pinning Heero's smaller frame to the lockers, his feet dangling half a foot off the floor.  
  
"We caught this little faggot staring at you when you showered, Duo. We can't have his kind sharing the locker room with our star athletes!"  
  
'What? You afraid he's going to rape you or something, Johnny? Look at him! You're well over a foot taller than he is. What does it bother you, man? Just let him go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts.' I won't have a bully on my team." (1)  
  
The three boys let Heero go and stepped away. Heero then grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Oh, by the way," Duo added as he was leaving, "Heero is from Japan. Chang would throw a fit if he knew you were confusing his home land with the *island* of Japan. Better catch up on your geography. I hear there's a test in our history class about it soon."  
  
The boys grumbled and went back to getting ready to get to class.  
  
----------------  
  
"Oi, Heero! Wait up!" Duo jogged up behind Heero who avoided making eye contact.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Hey, man, don't worry about those guys back there. They're a bunch of morons who don't know what they're talking about. They shouldn't bother you too much in the future. They know I can get them on probation if they bully other students around."  
  
Heero kept quiet.  
  
"Did they hurt you? Do you want to go to the nurse?"  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay... anyway, don't worry about those guys. If they bother you again, let me know."  
  
"Hn."  
  
----------------------  
  
The rest of the day passed without incident and so did the day after that and the day after. Pretty soon, they had just about forgotten it. Neither of the two wanted to bring up the incident. All the boys had gotten to know each other fairly well and were now comfortable with each other.  
  
A few weeks into October, at Quatre's house, they started talking about Home coming. Since they were all Seniors and club officers, the topic naturally came up. Today, Hilde, Meiran, and Noin joined the weekly meeting.  
  
"So, seeing as we're all heads of the student body, we'll all end up running against each other," Quatre began.  
  
"Yeah," Noin cut in, "It's going to be a hard vote to cast, I mean, there's no particular animosity towards any of you guys. It's going to be a pretty close call."  
  
"Hmph," Meiran snorted, "as long as Miss Prissy-in-Pink doesn't win, I don't care who gets to be Homecoming Queen."  
  
"What club are you from," Heero asked.  
  
"I'm the band's Color Guard Captain!" she announced proudly.  
  
"Color guard?"  
  
"We're the marching band dancers. We usually provide the visuals for the band during performances with costumes, flags, hoops, and *sabers*" Wufei had to smile at that.  
  
"Color guard and the cheerleaders are always at each other's throats. It's the way it's always been, I'm afraid," Noin volunteered.  
  
"Why does everyone hate Relena so much?" Heero really didn't know anything about the girl, other than everyone hated her.  
  
"She is dishonorable and repulsive"  
  
"She refused to have a guy be a better cheerleader than her"  
  
"She tried to cheat her way into NHS."  
  
"She always tries to show up my Guard."  
  
"She pesters the Class to have *special* cheerleader privileges."  
  
"She wants the ROTC to be her special body guard core."  
  
"She's just a general pain in the ass."  
  
(1) This is a line from "Disney Channel Original Movie: Going to the Mat." 


	5. Ch 5

The most popular boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. *sniffle*  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, tiny bit o' angst, I'm not sure what else yet.  
  
C&C: Yes please. I'm kinda new at this writing bit, so let me know if I should spend any more time on it.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!! You guys really make a girl feel at home here at FFN ^.^ If any of you can think up any suggestions as to where my story goes (not just this one, this goes for all my stories), let me know!!  
  
Archive: I'll let you put it up wherever you beautiful little hearts desire, just let me know first, kay?  
  
*Cookies for everyone!!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another Monday, another start of another week, another day closer to Homecoming.  
  
Duo was busy putting up the mandatory posters and fliers for his Homecoming King campaign, right next to Wufei's "Do the Just thing, Vote Wufei" poster. Funny, now that they were all Seniors, and had all achieved their highs school dreams, they were now going to run against each other. It didn't matter, the boys were all comfortable with the friendly competition, but still, having them run against each other was a funny concept.  
  
Too bad some others didn't see it that way.  
  
Just as Duo finished putting up his last poster, he felt someone tug at his arm.  
  
"Hey Duo baby, at what time are you going to pick me up for the Homecoming dance?"  
  
Duo sighed internally, 'Why won't this girl take the hint?'  
  
"Hey Lena, how are you doing today?"  
  
Bad idea, that just made her cling on to his arm a little tighter.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering when you were planning on asking me to the Homecoming dance."  
  
"I'm not even sure I'm going to go, you know? I'm not much for school dances."  
  
"Oh come on! We just *have* to make an appearance. How do you think it's going to look if the cutest couple at school doesn't show up to one of the most important dances?"  
  
"Lena, again, we are *not* a couple-"  
  
"Why of course we are! Everyone knows that the head cheerleader and the quarterback are *always* the school's most cutest and popular couple. Just stop fighting it. I know you love me, I mean, what is there *not* to love?"  
  
Duo by this time was trying to disentangle himself from Relena's death grip, "Come on, Lena, we've known each other forever and we both know there is no *us*." "Why sure there is! You just like playing hard to get. That's okay though, I like playing along. See you around, Duo baby," She gave him a coy smile and tip-toed to give him a kiss on the cheek before going off on her merry way.  
  
Duo breathed a sigh of relief when she left, and went to pick up his backpack and tape that he'd been using for the posters. 'That girl is incorrigible! Why doesn't she understand that I DON'T like her?!'  
  
"Was that your girlfriend?"  
  
Duo looked around to find Heero coming down the hall, a roll of packing tape around his wrist, "Lena? No, man. I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "Why not? It would seem only natural for the *star* quarterback to have a girlfriend."  
  
Duo just shrugged it off, "No, I don't think having a girlfriend is some thing I need in my life right now... But good luck telling *her* that."  
  
Heero matched his step to Duo's as they started walking towards Heero's house, "So was she the infamous Relena?"  
  
"You better believe it, buddy. That girl is more stubborn than a mule and more vicious than a pit bull. She's been after me since I made quarterback. I don't see why she just doesn't take the hint."  
  
"Well, why don't you get a girlfriend or at least a date for the dance. I'm sure anyone you ask would be thrilled to go with you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
  
"Don't sound too excited."  
  
"I don't know, I don't like the idea of leading any one on and I don't want to just use someone to get Lena off my back."  
  
"I don't know... Meiran would volunteer for the job if it's to get back at Relena for almost ruining last week's color guard performance."  
  
"She's Wufei's girl. I don't mess with that."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know that. Are you sure?"  
  
"Most definitely. They have this sort of love-hate relationship. It's kinda like Jessie and Slater from "Saved by the Bell," one minute they hate each other, the next, they're making out in the nearest closet. Then Wufei says something chauvinistic and she smacks him upside the head. You get the idea."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
It had taken a while, but Duo had brought out Heero's conversational side and now his accent had become minimal. It made Duo feel good that he had helped a fellow student come out of his shell. Plus, Duo had made a best friend in the process. Yes, things were indeed good. The only problem in his life now was Relena. She was such a pain.  
  
They reached Heero's house without incident, and seeing that it was still early, Heero invited Duo to stay for dinner. After a quick phone call, Duo got permission from his grandfather and stayed.  
  
Lounging in Heero's room (before dinner) Heero and Duo were working on making a model version of Deathscythe. It was a plus that both boys were taking a welding class as the mandatory elective, because they had finished making models of the other gundams (including a new and improved Wing with a more sturdy construction). Now that the gundams were made, They were mainly working on detailing them and giving them their proper paint jobs and such.  
  
"Oh look, Heero!" Duo excitedly chattered as he began digging something out of his backpack wrapped in layers of paper towels, "I made this today in welding while you were at the counselor's office!"  
  
Heero had to take a couple of tests to be given high school credit, but that was no problem for him. He was more than adequately prepared. He peered at the object Duo held possessively to his chest.  
  
"Don't laugh, kay?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Duo smiled and unwrapped the object. To Heero's surprise, it was a scythe. It's handle was made out of pewter and the actual scythe had been created out of green-tinted glass. It was beautiful in a morbid and destructive sort of sense, down to it's last minute detail.  
  
Heero held out his hand and Duo deposited it gingerly on it for Heero to examine more carefully. "It's... exquisite... you did this just today?"  
  
"Well, no," Duo admitted. I've been working on it since you started the testing, I was a little embarrassed to be working on it around you. I mean, this is your art I was trying to bring to life. I didn't want to show it to you unless it came out well."  
  
"I'm honored."  
  
Duo just gave his Duo grin and continued detailing Deathscythe.  
  
"So... who are *you* taking to the dance, Heero?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "Do you see any other Heeros around here?"  
  
"No... but... I... I don't think I'm going."  
  
"You have to go! We wouldn't be the G-boys if you don't show!" (1)  
  
They both laughed at that.  
  
"I'm not a G-boy. Those are the ones with the "gorgeous" looks, girls and the grades. I just have the grades."  
  
Duo was still laughing but settled down as he heard Heero's self- deprecating tone.  
  
"Heero, you have to stop thinking like that, okay? It's just not healthy for you. Of course you have the looks. You have the coolest eyes I've ever seen! That alone catches people's attention." "Sure."  
  
"No, I'm serious! There's plenty of girls who'd just *love* to be your date! They're just a little intimidated by how cold you are."  
  
"I am *not* cold."  
  
"Sure you are. You just loosen up around me and they guys. Some girls just don't know what a softie you are."  
  
'Is he flirting with me? Yeah, right. Get a grip, Yuy.'  
  
"Uh... softie?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, you have the *baddest* death glare I've seen. I swear, if looks could kill, half the school'd be six feet under. And most probably, in little tiny lunch meat pieces."  
  
"Ha. Ha. Funny."  
  
Duo just grinned, and continued on oblivious to Heero's blush from being "flirted" with.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The Homecoming game was just a few days away now, on Saturday and the dance was to be held the night before in a ballroom towards the outskirts of town. Everyone was so excited and everyone had bought tickets to the game in advance. Unlike most schools, this one had been undefeated in four years.  
  
School spirit ran rampant during Homecoming week. The cafeteria was bedecked in the school colors (black and silver) and everyone wore their colors with pride. Every day, a different activity was held to uphold team spirit such as "Crazy Hat Day" or "Pajama Day" or "Painted Face Day." All in all, it was a crazy week.  
  
"Duo honey," Relena said as she latched onto his arm between calculus and welding, "You still haven't told me at what time you're going to pick me up to go to the dance."  
  
"I'm not picking you up, Lena," Duo was in too happy a mood to be mean to her, after all, today, he and Heero were going to work on wing attachments for Wing and Deathscythe.  
  
Heero snickered at his other side and Duo gave him a playful jab with his elbow.  
  
Relena eyed Heero disdainfully as she watched the exchange but wouldn't be deterred, "Well, that's fine, I'll meet you there, then. Oh yes, I still have to tell you the color of my dress, that way, you can get me a matching corsage and yourself a buttoner. I'd hate to have them clash with my dress."  
  
Duo all but sighed, "Pink, right?"  
  
Relena gawked, "Uh, why yes. How did you know?"  
  
Duo grinned, "I'm psycho."  
  
"You mean psychic," Heero interjected, stifling a laugh.  
  
Duo shrugged nonchalantly, "Same shit, different shovel."  
  
Relena gasped.  
  
"Anyway, Lena, I won't be getting you a corsage. I don't even think I'm going. I have to take care of grandpa, remember?"  
  
"Oh that's right, you *poor* baby! I forgot, with your good looks and all that you weren't financially secure."  
  
"Leave him alone, already, Relena."  
  
Relena turned to see who had spoken to her, as did Heero. The man that Heero laid eyes on was absolutely *gorgeous*. He had long, platinum blonde hair, a toned body, sky blue eyes (not unlike Relena) and the nicest butt Heero had seen, next to Duo.  
  
Relena sneered at him. "Go away, Milliardo. You shouldn't be talking to me any more. You were disowned, *remember*?"  
  
The veritable Adonis just smiled at her, "It's Zechs now. How ironic that my own twin should be the one that hates me most."  
  
"Get the hell away from me, you faggot. And keep away from my Duo too. I don't need your faggot-y ways ruining my boyfriend."  
  
Zechs gave Duo a helpless shrug as if to apologize for not being able to talk her out of letting him go, and Duo just nodded, knowing it hurt Zechs to be within 30 feet of his twin.  
  
"Hey Lena, I'm going to be late for class, I better go."  
  
"Um, okay Duo... I'll see you at the dance, kay?"  
  
Duo thought it best not to encourage her and left with Heero following him.  
  
------------------------  
  
That evening, they decided to go to Quatre's house to study instead of going to Heero's. They had a present for the little blonde, so they thought it would be a good opportunity to give it to him.  
  
Even though the bigger gundam models stayed at Heero's house (they were his idea after all) they had begun making smaller ones to give to Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. So far, they had all been completed, but Wufei's and Trowa's needed the final details before Heero and Duo deemed them suitable enough to give away. They arrived to Quatre's house, and after all the usual fussing from Quatre's remaining sisters, they were finally settled down enough to show Quatre his mini gundam.  
  
"By Allah! It's amazing!" Quatre spent the next thirty minutes gushing about the workmanship and detail both Heero and Duo had strived to hard to render. From then on, they concentrated on their homework and taking about school events and such.  
  
"Where are Wufei and Trowa?" Heero asked innocently.  
  
"Trowa is with his sister at a Livestock show. They were raising horses and cows and pigs and stuff as well as a horde of rabbits," Quatre answered. "Heh, yeah, the rabbit family has been dubbed a *Winner* for the past two years," Duo cut in. "The most unique thing about those rabbit is the fact that those rabbits always have light brown-yellowish hair and blue eyes," Duo said with a grin.  
  
"DUO! That is *not* funny!"  
  
Duo couldn't help it and cracked up, rolling on the floor with mirth.  
  
"I don't get it"  
  
"Duo just likes to compare my slightly larger-than-average family with a family of rabbits."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, Wufei is out with Meiran. I think he said they were going rock climbing."  
  
"Rock climbing?"  
  
Duo stopped laughing long enough to rejoin the conversation, "Yeah, Mei-mei loves extreme sports. *Especially* if she can show Wufei up in any of them. She's just so darn *spunky*!"  
  
"Right." Heero then thought about the guy he saw today. "Hey, who is this Zechs guy and why did he get thrown out?"  
  
The room sobered very quickly as that question came out.  
  
Quatre, ever the tactful one answered, "Well, Milliardo -Zechs, now- is Relena's twin brother. She caught him one day in the company of a friend. That's when she learned about his -alternative- lifestyle."  
  
"He means Lena caught him playing tonsil-hockey with his boyfriend."  
  
"Well thank you for putting it so crudely, Duo. But yes, that is the general idea."  
  
"Okay, so what did he do wrong?"  
  
Both boys stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"He got kicked out because he was queer!" Duo sounded bitter.  
  
"I believe the politically correct term is 'homosexual'"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Heero took a minute to take this in. "I still don't agree with why he would get kicked out. But I understand now. Where is he living?"  
  
"With his boyfriend."  
  
Heero just nodded and kept working on his calculus problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) G-boys : Gorgeous boys... heh... I couldn't think of another word to describe them that started with the letter "G"  
  
A/N: How was that for a longer chapter? I hope you guys like this. Next chapter is the Homecoming Dance and Game. Cast in your votes for Homecoming King and Queen.  
  
The nominees are:  
  
Duo - football * Trowa- 4H * Quatre- NHS * Wufei- Student Council  
  
Relena- cheerleaders * Meiran- Color Guard * Hilde- Senior Class * Noin- ROTC  
  
(I think ROTC stands for 'recruitment officers training corps' or something like that. If I made a mistake, let me know!! I really want to know what it stands for, but all I know is that it's all military-like)  
  
Baka jin- Thank you for pointing that out. For those of you who didn't catch it, Duo is *not* on the basketball team because 1) he's too short and 2) wrestling and basketball share a season and players are forced to choose between the two sports. I really didn't know that because my school doesn't *have* a wrestling team, I had just finished watching Disney's "Going to the Mat" so I had that sport in my head because of it.  
  
Magic_shield- I really don't know if my old high school had that Presidential Fitness thing. I live in South Texas and I worked at the nurse's office (office helper) during my 1 ½ years that I was supposed to take P.E. so I can't help you there. BTW, I hope you can get Microsoft Word to work for you soon! If I were in your position, I'd write on notepad, then copy and paste onto Word and see if it catches any grammar mistakes.  
  
Gundam06Serenity- Thanks! I happen to like my "different and unique imagination"! I try, I really do.  
  
HeeroDuo1x2x1- Thank you, I'm rather proud of my Relena bashing comments from each of the characters. I think it was obvious enough as to who was speaking, so I didn't put in who said what. If there's any questions, let me know 


	6. Ch 6

The most popular boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. *sniffle*  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, tiny bit o' angst, I'm not sure what else yet.  
  
C&C: Yes please. I'm kinda new at this writing bit, so let me know if I should spend any more time on it.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!! You guys really make a girl feel at home here at FFN ^.^ If any of you can think up any suggestions as to where my story goes (not just this one, this goes for all my stories), let me know!! I love you guys! *sniffle* Your feedback is what makes this story keep going.  
  
Archive: I'll let you put it up wherever you beautiful little hearts desire, just let me know first, kay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Friday of the Homecoming dance was quiet. The voting had taken place on Wednesday and the "late ballot" was cast on Thursday, but Friday, however, was quiet. As the norm dictates, most girls had taken the day off to get themselves prettied up for the dance tonight. Among these girls, were the nominees for Queen. Only Meiran was the only one not have taken the day off to indulge in making herself glamorous. So, when Lunch hour came, the cafeteria was pretty much empty and the boys had a rare chance to see each other during school hours.  
  
Duo waved frantically as he saw Wufei enter the cafeteria, "HEY WU! OVER HERE!!"  
  
Wufei scowled at the misuse of his name, but thought it pointless to try and correct Duo from across the room. He made his way to the nearly full round table and pulled up a chair. Seated, were Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Meiran, and (of course) Duo. He sat himself stiffly next to Meiran, putting an arm gently at the backrest of her chair, making sure not to touch *her,* otherwise, he'd get yelled at.  
  
"I was just thinking what a nice quiet day it was without so many chattering onnas, but then I walk in here and you just had to ruin it," Wufei sighed.  
  
He was promptly smacked on the back of the head by Meiran.  
  
"I didn't mean you!! You don't chatter, you just bite and hiss-never mind," Wufei ran his last three words together and braced himself for impact.  
  
Meiran smacked him again. "That's right, 'never mind'! If anyone here is hiss-y, it's *you.*"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
That got a roar of laughter from the entire table, mostly from Duo's side.  
  
"Wu! She's got you *so* whipped!"  
  
"Shut up, idiot."  
  
Quatre was trying to stifle a giggle while Trowa just stared at his food. Heero looked amused, but tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"You'd be *whipped* too if you had a girlfriend."  
  
"HEY!" Meiran looked offended, but Wufei placed a hand on hers and continued to speak.  
  
"You just don't understand that making her happy holds a little more weight than my being right."  
  
"Aw... that was sweet," Quatre looked tearful, he was such a sap.  
  
Meiran looked smug.  
  
"So, why aren't you out getting ready for prom, Meiran?" Heero asked.  
  
"Me? Waste a school day just to get ready for some silly dance? No, thank you. I don't need any *professionals* messing with my hair and make-up. I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own."  
  
"I wonder why Duo's not out getting his hair done," Trowa thought out loud, and promptly caught a balled-up napkin to the face. "Not, cool, man."  
  
Everyone joined in laughter this time around.  
  
------------  
  
That evening, it was decided that they would all arrive at Quatre's house and from there, they'd take one of the two Winner limos to the dance (it made more sense to buy two limos considering all the sisters Quatre had) . It would look good for the whole court to arrive together, well, the whole court minus Relena. She said that as the homecoming queen, she should ride *separately* from the court but was unable to get Duo to come with her.  
  
The boys were all ready and waiting there as the girls bean showing up. All the guys wore tuxedos; Wufei's had a mandarin cut to the jacket, as did Heero's, only just slightly varied, Quatre's had a classic look to his, with the silk bow-tie, cumber bun, and gray vest, and Trowa's had sleek Italian lines to it with a cravat as an accent.  
  
The girls, though had a little more variation in their dresses. Hilde had on a very classic black Audrey Hepburn-style dress with black satin gloves, and her hair pinned down with little rhinestone accents here and there. Noin had on a mossy green gown, off the shoulder, with sleek lines and a watery-like material that flowed nicely when she moved. Meiran was the last to arrive and she wore a stunning red embroidered kimono dress with a keyhole cut out above her bosom and at her back, between the shoulder blades. Her hair was pinned up with a pair of black chopsticks that had red beaded jewels hanging from cords at the top of them. At her shoulder, was the head of a dragon, whose body spanned the back of her dress, and tail finished off at the bottom front of her dress. The slits on both sides of the dress accentuated her long legs, which ended in black felt shoes, with little red accents along the border.  
  
Wufei began to hyperventilate.  
  
"Ladies! You all look absolutely *stunning*!" Duo gushed and went to hug each of them.  
  
"Maxwell, get off," Noin railed, "you're ruining my dress!"  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei gave the girls their court corsages, made with white roses and sivler ribbons and stuff, but Meiran's was just slightly different, in that Wufei had had them add red to it because he knew it was her favorite color.  
  
The three boys led the girls to the limo with Duo and Heero following. Neither boy had gotten a date, Duo saying that it wouldn't be fair to the girls, since he really didn't want to lead any of them on, and Heero because he as gay, but no one knew that for a fact yet.  
  
---------------------  
  
The ballroom was beautifully decorated and the dance was well on it's way when they got there. They all took turns dancing or sitting or just hovering by the punch bar, but all in all, they were having fun.  
  
At least they were until Relena arrived and honed in on Duo, by the punch bowl, shoveling down chips and finger sandwiches, next to a very amused looking Heero.  
  
Duo stopped mid-bite as Relena made her way to him and latched on to his arm.  
  
"Hey Duo, baby," she purred. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."  
  
"Hi, Lena."  
  
"Relena," Heero greeted, but was completely ignored.  
  
Relena pulled herself into Duo's personal space, running a hand down his chest, "Will you dance with me, Duo? Please? I know you said you don't like dances but will *one* dance *really* hurt?"  
  
Duo, being the gentleman that he is, couldn't turn her down again so he nodded and led her to the dance floor. Heero, meanwhile had to content himself watching the crowd. Even being here for a few months hadn't made Heero any other friends other than Duo and the people he came here with tonight, so he sat by himself watching as Duo danced with the blonde cheerleader.  
  
Heero took the time to notice that her dress was very pink and very clingy. He felt like being sick when she all but threw herself at Duo on the dance floor.  
  
---------------  
  
Duo danced with Relena to some song he vaguely remembered hearing on the radio once. It was fairly upbeat and the people around them were trying to freak dance without being caught by the chaperones. He was quickly caught off guard when Relena pressed herself against him, moved his hand from her waist to her backside, lifted her leg a little so she just about straddled his thigh, and put her one hand behind his neck, letting the other roam his chest.  
  
"Lena! What do you think you're doing?" He tried putting some distance between them, but Relena had a tight grip.  
  
"Come on, baby, stop playing. I know you want me, lets go out to my limo and get to know each other better." She pressed her body flush to his, rolling her hips slightly, "What do you say, Duo?"  
  
Duo promptly disentangled himself from her invading limbs, "No, Relena. Please stop harassing me."  
  
He left the dance floor and took a seat next to Heero.  
  
"Sorry, Hee-man, I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that."  
  
"Not a problem. You were being a gentleman and accepted a lady's request for a dance."  
  
"Yeah, then I left because she's *no* lady."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
Just then, Relena came to where Duo and Heero were sitting an slapped Heero hard across the cheek, "You little chink fag! I know what you're doing, and I won't let you turn *MY* Duo into a queer like you. Bad enough that my own brother is a fucking man-whore for that Treize guy, I won't let you're kind mess up anyone else!"  
  
Relena then turned around and made her way to the other side of the ballroom, leaving a very stunned, very pale Heero in her wake. He didn't have to turn around to see that all his friends had come back to stand close to him, the dance floor by now was empty as they were making room to announce the homecoming king and queen.  
  
Heero couldn't take it any more and just stalked out of the room. His friends would have followed, but by the time he had regained control of his body, they had all already been called up to the center of the ballroom. The king and queen were about to be announced.  
  
---------------  
  
Duo hugged Meiran as the tiara was placed on her head and led her to the dance floor to dance the required song for the king and queen. Keeping her at a very respectable distance from himself (he didn't want to face Wufei's wrath, nor Meiran's for that matter) he leaned in a little to whisper in Mei's ear.  
  
"I swear I can't stand that bitch, Relena. She was so cruel. What would make her lash out at Heero?"  
  
Meiran sighed, "Are you really that blind, Duo?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Heero. He likes you."  
  
"Of course he does, I like him too, we're best friends, remember?"  
  
"No, I think he *really* likes you."  
  
Duo's breath hitched.  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
"N-no. Of course not."  
  
"Maybe we should talk to Heero. We all know he's gay, or at least, we had some hint of it from the way he acts towards you when we're in our little group. He should at least know that we won't throw him out like Zech's friends abandoned him when he came out."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
---------------------  
  
The next day brought the Homecoming game. Duo played his best and the crowd adored him. Heero meanwhile, found a seat by himself at the top of the bleachers, away from anyone.  
  
"This seat taken?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Heero, right?"  
  
Heero looked up to see the guy called Zechs sit next to him, another older, well dressed man sitting on Zech's other side.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I heard about Relena's little outbreak at the dance, I know the feeling."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh, how rude of me, this is my partner, Treize. Treize, this is Heero."  
  
They nodded to each other in acknowledgement.  
  
"You know, they won't alienate you from their group," Zechs continued talking even if it appeared as if Heero were ignoring him. "My friends were another story, then when that group offered to take me in, I was so resentful, I ended up alienating *myself.* It didn't matter though, I like my solitude. And no one tries to pick fights with me any more. *You* on the other hand, I advise you to be careful. With Relena on your case, I have to warn you that she won't make your life any easier."  
  
Not another word was said after that. At least not until roaring laughter erupted when Relena was accidentally tackled into the mud by some guys chasing after the football. Being a cheerleader isn't *all* glamour and glitz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You like? I hope so!! One question. Is my fic *really* like all other school fics? O.O  
  
Darrk Katt: I was in color guard too and I'm damn proud of it! (GO MEI!) And yes, I admit, I'm also an AP ditz. *blush*  
  
Karen: You got your "Relena annoys Duo" scene you wanted.  
  
Cilver klaw: All the gundam sketches already had names; Heero created and named them. The other boys just picked the ones they liked.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers who voted: Shinigami88220, Karen, Chibis Unleashed, and Solo's Ghost.  
  
The votes:  
  
Duo: 2, Wufei: 2, Quatre: 1, Trowa: 0  
  
Meiran: 3, Relena: 1, Hilde: 1, Noin: 0  
  
The tie between Duo and Wufei was settled with a coin toss. Duo won, but Wufei gets to keep the queen for the rest of the evening. 


	7. Ch 7

The most popular boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. *sniffle*  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, tiny bit o' angst, I'm not sure what else yet.  
  
C&C: Yes please. I'm kinda new at this writing bit, so let me know if I should spend any more time on it.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!! I love you guys! *sniffle* Your feedback is what makes this story keep going.  
  
Archive: I'll let you put it up wherever you beautiful little hearts desire, just let me know first, kay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunday morning, Duo found himself standing in front of Heero's front door waiting for someone to open it. He knew for a fact that everyone in Heero's house was always up by 8:00 AM, but he had waited until about 10:30 to go see him. He hadn't been able to see or talk to Heero since what he had dubbed "The Relena Incident" but he was marginally proud of himself when he threw that pass yesterday straight for the cheerleading squad. At Relena, to be precise. Okay, so he hadn't *really* meant to hit her with the ball or have guys from both teams tackle her into the mud, but he *had* thought about it. Maybe his subconscious took over and had him throw the ball in her general direction. He mentally shrugged it off. After all, she *did* deserve it, at least a little bit.  
  
------------------  
  
Heero was surprised to see Duo standing in his doorway Sunday morning. He had figured that the boy would want to keep away from him since it might tarnish Duo's spotless reputation. Okay, sure, that Zechs guy had said that Duo and his friends would stick by Heero, no matter what, but still, he couldn't quite convince himself of that.  
  
"Heero, can we talk?" the braided one asked before Heero had even spoken.  
  
Heero just nodded and led him to his bedroom, where they always went just to 'hang out.' He was nervous about having Duo in his room now that Relena had ousted him in the middle of the dance. What if Zechs was wrong?  
  
Upon entering the bedroom, Duo flung himself onto Heero's bed, as usual and began to toy with the end of his braid, the way he did when he was thinking about something he wanted to say, but wasn't sure how to say it. In other words, Duo was nervous. And Heero noticed.  
  
Heero went and sat himself down at his desk chair, having moved his precious laptop to the floor and began working on Shenlong again. By the look of all the scattered supplies on the desk, Duo could see that that's what he'd been doing before Duo interrupted.  
  
"Heero, can we talk about Friday night?"  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Heero was still sitting with his back to Duo, gluing a piece of armor to the suit. He was in his monotone now, the voice he used in school when talking to teachers or classmates. This thing was bothering Heero too much, and Duo knew it. Heero was trying to shut him out.  
  
"Stop it, Yuy," Duo sat up in bed, tossing his braid behind him, "I won't let you shut me out. We're supposed to be *best friends* and you don't even want to talk to me about what's eating you!"  
  
"Like you don't know."  
  
"Just because Lena accused you of being gay doesn't-"  
  
"Duo, I *AM* gay."  
  
Duo's jaw hit the floor with that admission. *No one* (other than Zechs) would admit to that so easily. That was the *quickest* way to get yourself alienated in this community.  
  
"Can you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."  
  
"I'm gay, Duo. Always have been, always will be."  
  
"So that day in the locker room?"  
  
"Yeah, the guys caught me looking at you," this made Heero blush, "it was only for a second, but it was enough."  
  
Duo felt his face burn Meiran was right?  
  
"Meiran was right about what?"  
  
He chucked a little in embarrassment, "She told me that you *liked* me."  
  
".....She knew?"  
  
Duo nodded, "She told me at the dance."  
  
Heero remained silent a after that. Duo couldn't take the quiet.  
  
"Fuck, I don't know what to say, Heero! I'm your best friend and I like you and all, but I'm not sure I'm like that. Sure, I think you're fun to be with, you always got my back, you always listen to me even if I chatter too much, you laugh at my jokes, you give me a shoulder to cry on, you never abandon me with the Lena Monster, hell, you even let me raid your kitchen! But..."  
  
"I know. It's one-sided."  
  
Duo wanted to kick himself, and *HARD*. Heero sounded so lonely and miserable, as if resigned to always be 'just a friend.' Duo blinked, Heero looked broken, like he was fighting tears. Looking down at Heero's hands, he saw them clenched into fists, the knuckles white and shaking. He couldn't take it any more and went to Heero, grabbed him by the shoulders, and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"I'm still here for you, Heero," Duo whispered, while running his hands up and down Heero's back in a comforting motion. Heero just stood there, shaking, clutching the front of Duo's black button-up shirt.  
  
Duo grabbed a couple of Kleenex from Heero's desk top and pulled Heero to sit with him on the bed. As Heero settled down a little, Duo brought the Kleenex to Heero's face and dried his tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," Heero whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it, buddy. You're still my best friend, I just don't know that I like guys like that..."  
  
"I know," Heero sounded utterly defeated.  
  
"But, for you, I'll try."  
  
Heero stilled, could he possibly be hearing this right?  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Duo smiled at the hope he saw sparking in Heero's amazing eyes. Maybe this could work after all... Duo knew he liked girls, but he *did* appreciate Heero's looks. Maybe he was bi, or maybe it was just that it was *Heero*.  
  
"You heard me. If you're willing to take the chance, I'm willing to make the effort to see you that way. After all, hearing myself describe you, I found that those are qualities I've wanted to find in a girlfriend, but who's to say that I can't have what I want in a boy instead?"  
  
"Are you serious or is this some sort of jock joke? I've watched enough American teen movies where the handsome, popular, gorgeous guy asks out the ugly duckling only to have everyone make fun of said duckling. I'm not sure I appreciate that kind of American humor."  
  
Duo smiled a little, "At least that tells me you're a little skeptical and scared about this so I'm not alone."  
  
Heero bit his bottom lip slightly, "Duo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"May I kiss you, please?"  
  
Duo stared, "Now?"  
  
"You can say no, It's just I've thought about it for a long time, I just... Never mind. Forget I asked."  
  
"...Okay..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Duo nodded and blushed, leaning towards Heero, ever so slightly, "I said, 'okay'."  
  
Heero nervously reached up to place a hand on the back of Duo's neck, pulling him down and himself up simultaneously, gently brushing Duo's lips.  
  
Duo leaned into the kiss just a little bit more, wrapping his arms around Heero and bringing him up to his lap. Something about the way Heero smelled made him pull the boy tightly against himself. He couldn't quite place the smell, it was Heero's natural scent and made Duo want more. Why hadn't he ever smelled this before? No, that was wrong, he had smelled it before, he smelled it every day when he flopped on Heero's bed to do his homework. It always made him feel at home. Heero.  
  
Duo couldn't help but lick the lips pressed against him. Heero's scent made him feel... *right.* He was overjoyed when Heero opened his perpetually pouting lips and admitted him into his mouth. Duo's tongue probed curiously into Heero's mouth and began to coax Heero's into his own. Duo's skin tingled as the kiss deepened, making him give a little protesting moan when they parted to catch their breaths.  
  
"...Wow..." Duo breathed, Holding Heero tight to him, burying his face into the crook of Heero's neck, placing a small kiss there. "That was the best kiss of my life..."  
  
Heero was flushed. He hadn't expected the kiss to go that far, after all, Duo still wasn't quite sure about his sexual identity. Indeed, the kiss had been the best in *his* life too, he hoped Duo would decide to stay with him, he didn't know if he could survive Duo rejecting him.  
  
Duo looked a little embarrassed and worried his bottom lip a little bit. "Heero..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was hoping this would stay between the two of us... at least until I can figure myself out, you know?"  
  
Heero's heart sank a little, "I... I understand."  
  
"No, Heero, It's not like that. I'm not ashamed of you or anything if that's what you're thinking, but this thing with Lena can get messy. I don't lie, not ever, *but* I'll defend you when someone starts harassing you. You are not a queer, homo, fag, or queen. You are Heero Yuy and your preferences should not be part of your identity. Got that? In my mind, you are Heero and my best friend. Anything else, I'll deny... to protect you."  
  
Heero smiled a little. Even if keeping their relationship (*trial* run as it may be) a secret made him a little disappointed, he was glad that Duo cared about him enough to want to protect him. He took a deep breath. Tomorrow was going to be a *long* day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ** Jess' Rant ** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go, hope you like! And yes, Duo IS a closet case.  
  
Link Worshipper: There's your comfort scene.  
  
Chibis Unleashed: Thanks, I rather liked Mei's dress too. I wish I had one... Better yet, I wish I could *fit* in one.  
  
Princess: There's your romance.  
  
Rekkaboziegirl: Nuff Heero angst?  
  
Just a fan...: Thank you! *Feels all warm and fuzzy at being told this is one of the best fics read in a while*  
  
Wisk8er: Yeah, I liked the slut act too. Can't you just see it though? I thought she needed punishing for being mean to Heero, ergo, the mud-dive.  
  
Angel Ried: LOL you somehow manage to make me crack up! *follows your lead and smacks Relena too* By the way, did you notice the school colors? If there has to be school spirit with Duo involved, what better colors than black and silver?  
  
Cilver Klaw: LOL you make me laugh too! Sorry, I can't kill Relena, even though I want to. She still has to be evil (but ultimately the catalyst) in this fic. I'll think about it, though. Or maybe I'll just make it so that she *WISHES* she was dead. Later though. She's still useful to me. BTW, puppy eyes don't work on me. I'm more of a neko person (Neko- Duo and Hee-Nekos are the best!)  
  
Speaking of which, is anyone *writing* a neko fic? *loves neko fics* ^.^ 


	8. Ch 8

The most popular boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. *sniffle*  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, tiny bit o' angst, I'm not sure what else yet.  
  
C&C: Yes please. I'm kinda new at this writing bit, so let me know if I should spend any more time on it.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!! I love you guys! *sniffle* Your feedback is what makes this story keep going.  
  
Archive: I'll let you put it up wherever you beautiful little hearts desire, just let me know first, kay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monday at school was a little less than comfortable for Heero. He had been used to being stared at sometimes because of his usually cold demeanor so being stared at didn't really bother him all that much. What bothered him were the whispers behind his back. Everyone at school had been at that dance, and the ones who weren't didn't have the social power to make his life a living hell. He sighed to himself for the fiftieth time that day. He couldn't tell when things were worse; when Heero was with Duo or when he wasn't. The snickers were really grating his nerves and he just wanted to scream and shout and *really* give them something to stare at.  
  
Just before gym class, he noticed that all the guys kept their distance from him, as if he were contagious or something. They kept giving him disgusted looks and wary glances. During class, things weren't much better.  
  
They had been playing basketball again that day and Heero couldn't help but notice the change in his classmates. They'd either stay as far as they could from him or try their hardest to knock him over or be as rough as they could get away with. He was even knocked over and tripped a couple of times and the coach scolded *him* for being clumsy!  
  
"Yuy! I don't know what your problem is today, but you better shape up or I'm going to fail you, got that?" the coach had scolded.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
As they changed back into their school clothes, Heero got the distinct impression of déjà vu.  
  
"Hey queer!"  
  
"Yeah, you. You know we're talking to you."  
  
Heero refused to turn around and continued putting on his socks.  
  
"What? Little fag boy doesn't want to play?"  
  
"He probably thinks he's too good for us."  
  
"Yeah, he's got the hots for Maxwell. Little fag thinks he's too good for us now that he's got the wrestling captain to mess around with."  
  
Heero turned on that guy so quickly, the taller boy didn't have time to respond. Heero, though shorter, was stronger and had the taller boy held up against his locker, feet barely touching the ground.  
  
"Listen." *SLAM* "Because I'm only going to say this once. I don't care what you say about me because it's probably true, and if it isn't, I really don't give a flying *fuck*. But if you ever defile Duo's name again, *ever* I'm going to beat the shit out of your lanky ass."  
  
He promptly slammed they boy against the clocker again to prove his point, having growled out his threat, he left, leaving three very stunned boys in his wake. No one said *anything* inappropriate about Duo on *his* watch, *ever*.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Heero and Duo were walking to Heero's house after school that day. They were both pretty peeved about the way people were acting towards Heero. Unfortunately for Duo, they never did anything while he was around and without Heero ratting them out to him Duo didn't know who was hurting his best friend. He hated seeing Heero so down. It was a mixture between sadness and anger; poor Heero was downright miserable.  
  
As they crossed the parking lot, Heero got a nasty feeling. It felt like they were being watched-and followed. He started walking a little bit faster and Duo, as the taller of the two, had no trouble keeping up.  
  
"What's the matter, Heero?" Duo whispered. He felt the unease radiating off Heero and felt the need to keep his voice hushed.  
  
"We're being followed," Heero whispered back, without turning to his friend, "just keep walking and don't look behind you."  
  
Duo did what he was told, but he didn't feel all that intimidated, after all, he was the captain of the wrestling team, he knew how to defend himself. Duo was startled as Heero suddenly turned around, his hand gripping another boy's neck. Duo blinked, he hadn't even noticed anyone had gotten so close to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero all but growled. His deathly stare was making the other boy squirm and Duo was very impressed at how hot he looked when he was menacing.  
  
'Duo, what the hell are you thinking?! You don't, I repeat, *don't* like boys! But... he's so hot... NO! You are not like that! Admit it, Maxwell, boys make you hot... especially short dark and Asian boys... with intense blue eyes and the I.Q. of a genius....' He groaned inwardly. Why the hell was it all so confusing?!  
  
Heero was busy staring down the boy's buddies but kept a firm grip on his hostage.  
  
"Are you here to try and beat me up? Are you here to try and make my life miserable? Because if you are, I'll kick the shit right out of you and send you on your way. Then you in turn can tell your buddies to get *off* my case since none of you are my type anyway."  
  
The three boys looked surprised. They had expected fags to run and scream and shout for their mommies, not be all tough and menacing like Heero was being. Heero shoved his hostage away, making him stumble and fall on the sidewalk.  
  
"So you admit it?" one of them ventured, "You're gay and you're okay with it?"  
  
Heero looked at them skeptically, "Why is it so important? It's not like I'm hitting on any of you."  
  
"But... Duo..."  
  
Duo looked startled, he hadn't been expecting to be dragged into the conversation. He did *not* want anyone to find out that he was *maybe* a *little* gay. Heero saw the look on his face and his hopes of having an open relationship with Duo crumbled.  
  
"Duo is my best friend. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."  
  
The third boy found his courage, "But you always stare at him! *Normal* friends don't do that!"  
  
Heero sighed, "Look, I'm going to say this *once* and you can spread it if you want. Yes, I like Duo, but he's my best friend and that's where it ends. Happy? Now leave me alone." Heero's voice on that statement had gone from irritated to monotonous. He sounded dejected by that time and just turned around and ran, not even waiting for Duo to follow.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Duo felt like such an ass. He'd failed at protecting Heero from the school. Now Heero would be more withdrawn and would only seldom comment on anything. He had become very mechanical in his way of being. He wasn't happy, Duo could see that a mile away. Why had Heero ousted himself like that? The way he had handled it, it had made Duo seem like a saint. He was now even more popular for being nice to the gay freak. Everybody loves people who take charity cases.  
  
Duo looked over to Heero's desk again and slumped further down into his chair. It was harder to be around Heero now that people knew he was gay, but at least, no one tried to pick a fight with him any more since he was well-trained in martial arts and had used them on a group of boys who wanted to beat on him. A few concussions, two cracked ribs, and five sprains later, everyone knew to keep away from Heero. Duo honestly didn't know what to do. Heero was supposed to be his best friend, but now... now things were messed up. Royally.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It had been about a month since that little scene in the parking lot took place and the two boys had seen less and less of each other. Duo was busy with extra-curricular activities, and Heero was busy with... with avoiding other people. Soon it was going to be Christmas break and without school and classmates to get in the way, maybe Duo could convince Heero to hang out with him and his friends for a while.  
  
Duo had spotted Heero walking home two days before winter break and ran to catch up with him when Relena got in his way.  
  
"Hey Duo... where are you going?"  
  
Duo tried to side-step but she had already grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"I'm busy, Lena."  
  
"Aww... come on... I just wanted to invite you over to spend Christmas break with me, baby... My parents are going to Europe for three weeks and I thought you might want to get together... what do you say?"  
  
Duo shivered at the sugary tone in her voice, he did NOT want to spend *any* part of the break with her.  
  
"Maybe some other time, Lena."  
  
"Come on, Duo..." She was already pinning him to her flashy little sports car by the time he noticed, her hands planted firmly on his hips. "I can give you anything you want, baby... I can be as meek or as kinky as you like..." She leaned in and started kissing Duo's neck, rubbing his groin with her thigh. "My parents are already gone, you know... we can skip these last couple of days of school and spend them at my place."  
  
He was almost physically sick at the thought.  
  
Gently, he pushed her off him, "Sorry Lena, I have other things to take care of." With that, he left, leaving Relena standing alone by her car.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It had taken Duo three days after that to catch Heero at home after that. By then, they were already into their winter break and Duo felt like they needed to get some things clear.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked flatly when he opened the door to his house.  
  
"I ... Uh... I needed to talk to you, Heero."  
  
"Hn." Heero stepped aside and went towards his room, leaving Duo to follow and close the door behind himself. In his room, Heero asked again, "What do you want?"  
  
Duo looked a little uncomfortable, but sat on Heero's bed while Heero took his usual desk chair.  
  
"I wanted to talk about us, Heero."  
  
"What's there to talk about?"  
  
"You've been avoiding me, why? I thought we were friends, Heero... what happened?"  
  
Heero turned away slightly. "Yeah, I thought we were friends too, but you kept hiding in the background when something happened. You wanted to pretend that I was *normal* so that you wouldn't have to be embarrassed to be seen with me. You wanted to tell everyone that Relena was wrong but she wasn't. I'm GAY, Duo. Whether you accept it or not is up to you, but don't make me your charity case."  
  
Duo was speechless for a second before he got back his confidence, "How did you know?"  
  
Heero looked at him curiously, "Know what?"  
  
"That you were... gay?"  
  
"Easy. Hard cocks turn me on."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"I was being serious. I don't find the female body attractive whatsoever. Sure, there's beauty, but there's no allure... at least not for me. Guys, on the other hand, with their more muscular build, deeper voices, angular lines, it's just so much more... erotic."  
  
Duo thought about it for a moment.  
  
"You're really confused about the subject, aren't you, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to figure it out?"  
  
"Because... boys being with boys is wrong..."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Everyone... at least everyone here."  
  
"But you like guys better than girls?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I get really hot sometimes when I'm watching girls... but then... with some guys... I don't know. It feels like lust for either, I guess..."  
  
Heero nodded, "So you're bi. No wonder you're so confused."  
  
"Bi?"  
  
"Bisexual. You should really get out more often. As a matter of fact, this whole town should."  
  
Duo had a laugh at that.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really liked it that day when you kissed me..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah... more than I thought I would."  
  
Heero felt himself blush.  
  
"I... I know you're not happy with me because of the way I've been acting, I really need to pull myself together, I know that. And I do like you, but I don't know if I can handle being *together,* you know?"  
  
Heero nodded, I understand.  
  
"I'm afraid, Heero... of messing up all I've worked for. The only person in this world that I have is Grandpa Maxwell... and I know he's probably not going to last much longer. I need to concentrate on school so I can get a scholarship to go to college. If I become involved with someone... I might lose all that hard work."  
  
Heero nodded and bit his lip.  
  
"I understand, Duo. You don't want a boyfriend... but..."  
  
Duo heard the broken sound in Heero's voice, "What is it, buddy? What's wrong?"  
  
Heero looked like he was on the verge of tears, "I can't be *just* a friend... I... I want you too much and it'd hurt to have you there... so near, yet so far."  
  
Duo sighed and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Heero got up from his chair and sat there, letting Duo pull him into his arms. Duo kissed the top of his head gently as he stroked soothing circles on Heero's back.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yeah?" "Would it bother you too much to be a friend with benefits?"  
  
"What?"  
  
It was Duo's turn to blush. "Well... What if I agree to be intimate with you if you stick around and be my best friend like before?"  
  
Heero couldn't believe his ears. Duo wanted to *buy* his friendship?  
  
"It sounds like you're trying to pay me to be your friend, Duo."  
  
"No... I just want my best friend back. I do sort of like you, but I don't want to try to open up that can of worms yet. I need some time to come to grips with wanting to develop a romantic relationship with someone... but, I also want you to be happy, and if that means letting you touch and kiss me, I can live with that."  
  
"You're making me sound like Relena. I don't *want* to kiss you and not have you kiss back."  
  
Duo sighed, "What do you want from me, Heero? I'm not ready for that sort of commitment. It'd be unfair to both of us, but if you want to touch and kiss and generally mess around, I'll be comfortable with that. I trust you."  
  
Heero snuggled closer to Duo. "Alright then, we'll be playmates until we come to another agreement."  
  
Duo smiled and hugged Heero, "Then it's agreed."  
  
Duo leaned in, taking Heero's chin in one hand and kissed him tenderly, slipping his tongue in and gently coaxing a moan out of him.  
  
Heero slipped his arms around Duo's neck, kissing back, tasting Duo's sweet mouth. At least he could now physically show Duo his affection.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jess' Rant  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Yawn* I'm tired. I just started working at McDonald's and let me tell you something, I have a newfound respect for people in the fast food industry. I'm sorry for making y'all wait a few days for this fic, I usually don't like to make y'all wait more than two days, but damn have I been *tired*! Hope you guys like... I was half asleep while writing most of this, so if there's any typos and stuff, it's because I was typing with my eyes drooping shut. Yes, I post as soon as I type up my chapters. I don't have betas or anything so if there's discrepancies in my writing, it's because I don't go back and read what I write and half the time, my chapters disappear because of some reason or other. Anywho... enough of my ranting and review me already!  
  
P.S. Princess: Thanks for recommending me to your friend(s), I appreciate the publicity ^.^  
  
Kay, 'night-night *yawn* ~.~ ZzZzZzZ 


	9. Ch 9

Most Popular Boy  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, and I don't make money off of this... I DO sorta make money by boxing French fries and being chipper when I say "Hello, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" *groans* I will not them see me in pain... no, my feet aren't killing me... no my skin doesn't itch with salt... no, I do not smell like French fries and flurries!  
  
Any who .... Where was I ? Oh yes...  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, Sluttish Relena, Mixed emotions, Narrow-mindedness, and umm... Lemon, Lime, Orange, Tangerine? One of those citrus-y things. Oh yeah. 1+2+1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero and Duo were at Heero's house finishing up the last of the gundam minis they were making for their friends. They had already given Quatre his and they had given Trowa his for Christmas, now that the Shenlong mini was complete, they could give it to him on New Year's.  
  
Duo stretched out on the floor of Heero's room. When they worked on the gundams, they usually cleared a space on the marble-like floor (Heero's dad was rich... I just haven't decided what he does yet, but that doesn't play a part in the story so forget it) because that way, they'd have all the space they needed. Now though, they were finished and Heero was putting all their supplies away. Duo would have helped, but Heero was anal when it came to where his things were kept.  
  
"So, where do *I* get to sleep?"  
  
Since they were both going to work on the gundams and Duo's grandfather was going to visit his sister, Helen, Duo got permission to spend the night with Heero. He had to promise that he'd go visit Helen too the next day, and he planned to. She was the coolest old lady ever, with her million and one cats and her home-made sugar cookies, yum.  
  
"Hn. Where ever you want. You pretty much live here anyway."  
  
Duo smiled and got up, standing behind him, he wrapped his arms around Heero's slender waist. Heero was startled, but relaxed into Duo's arms. Duo then bent his head down and gave Heero a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Do you mind if we sleep on the same bed, then?"  
  
Heero shook his head. It would be one of his little fantasies come true for that to happen and he's be damn stupid to let it pass by. Heero Yuy was definitely *not* stupid.  
  
Since they were already dressed for bed, Heero in blue plaid pants and white tank top, and Duo in Black work out pants and black muscle shirt, they made their way to Heero's Queen size bed. It was really tempting for both of them but each had their own reservations about doing something too serious in bed. Heero wanted to know that Duo loved him, and Duo was still unsure about his sexuality.  
  
They climbed in together and settled under the sheets. Heero reached up and flicked the light switch, conveniently placed not too far from the headboard, then snuggled Duo.  
  
"Heero?" "Mm?"  
  
"Have you ever done this before?"  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"Been with a boy."  
  
"I... I've had boyfriends if that's what you want to know..."  
  
Duo felt a little twinge of jealousy.  
  
"... But... I've never really done much..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, I've kissed... and there's been groping involved... but I've never had sex; oral, anal, or otherwise. I guess the most I've done is dry humping..." Heero was blushing by now, so he was glad the lights were off.  
  
"Do you think this 'friends with benefits' deal goes as far as that?"  
  
Heero swallowed. He wasn't sure if Duo was serious, but he didn't want to sound like a slut. "It can if that's what you want..." He groaned in embarrassment.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"It's just that... I sounded like a hooker... worse: I sounded like Relena."  
  
Duo laughed then, letting Heero relax a little bit. Duo then turned them over so that Duo was on top of him and smiled. Heero could faintly see Duo's face in the darkness, there was a little light fro a security light that had managed to filter through between Heero's heavy, plastic-lined, double curtains.  
  
"Duo...?"  
  
Duo then leaned in and kissed Heero. Their lips touched and teased at each other until Duo's tongue couldn't hold back any more. They kissed each other like never before; the kiss was no longer awkward or timid, but passionate and caring. Duo pulled back as the need for air caught his attention and demanded to be noticed. Duo ran the back of his fingers down Heero's face. It was so soft, skin like satin.  
  
"What do *you* want, Heero?"  
  
"Nothing you won't willingly give."  
  
Duo rolled off Heero but still held him tight against his body. Heero meanwhile wanted to go further with Duo, even though he knew Duo wouldn't be comfortable with their situation for a long, long time.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, Heero?"  
  
"Let me do something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Heero shook his head, "Yes or no. You have to trust me, but if you don't like it, we'll stop."  
  
"Then, yes."  
  
Heero sat up and took off his tank top, threw it to the side of the bed, then began lifting Duo's muscle shirt. Duo shuffled around, helping Heero take it off then lay back against the pillow, watching Heero by the pale light filtering through the window.  
  
Heero leaned in and began kissing Duo's neck, gently, softly, he didn't want to scare his friend. Carefully, he worked his way downwards towards Duo's very firm chest. He had very nice hard-earned muscular pectorals and delicious washboard abs. Yeah, Duo was a gay boy's (or straight girl's) wet dream come true. His lips gently traced the contours of his skin as he worked his way down to Duo's abdomen. By now, Duo was breathing very rapidly and shying away from Heero's touches. Heero stopped, that wasn't the reaction he wanted as a result of his ministrations. Was there something wrong?  
  
"Duo, what is it?"  
  
Duo took a shaky breath and released it, "I was just nervous, Heero. I've never done anything like this before... I've had girlfriends before, but it was mostly just hugging, holding hands, little kisses here and there, and burning holes in my wallet. I... I guess I'm scared..." he finished weakly.  
  
Heero smiled a little bit and hugged Duo tightly. I understand, Duo... I'm a little nervous also, but I wanted to... never mind. I was pushing you too hard and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."  
  
He heard the disappointed note in Heero's voice and felt like kicking himself. He had to do something to get rid of that sadness and disappointment in Heero's beautiful eyes and face. Granted, he couldn't really *see* either, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. His voice had given him away already.  
  
"Heero?" There was no audible response, but a shift in the bed let him know that Heero was listening, "Heero, I didn't mean to hurt you, you okay buddy?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
No, that didn't sound like Heero was okay.  
  
"Hey, c'mere," Dug wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller Japanese boy and held him protectively, "I trust you, really I do... It's just that I have my own little daemons to deal with, kay?" He kissed Heero gently on the lips and whispered, "But for what it's worth, I'm willing to compromise..." Duo took one of Heero's hands and placed it on the bulge between his own legs and then placed his hand between Heero's. "Do you mind if we did things this way for a while?"  
  
Heero shook his head and smiled, then remembered that Duo really couldn't see him and answered, "No, Duo, I don't mind."  
  
With that, both boys relaxed into bed, exploring each other's bodies with their fingertips while their mouths tasted each other until both boys fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jess' Rant  
  
Yes, I know this was a short chapter and y'all were cheated out of a lemon, but that's what your imaginations are for. Besides, I'm all hormonal and my mood swings have gone haywire. I started off wanting something more citrus- y but by the time I got there, I didn't feel like it any more... Oh well...  
  
Princess Pilot: Thank you for thinking that I write well and I agree, if Heero's precious little heart gets broken, I'll cry too.  
  
Kitty Kat 0303: Am I still going at a good pace?  
  
Fragile Reflection: Yes, I know, I'm sorry I made everyone pick on Heero but for the good of the story, it had to be done... otherwise, I'd have nothing to write about while I figured out where to take it. Oh, and thanks, I'll need all the luck (and patience) I can get working at McD's.  
  
Shinko Ryusei: I'm glad you're enjoying my fic, and thank you for mentioning my frequent posts. Personally, I don't like reading unfinished fics because half the time, I end up waiting months for a new chapter and I don't like that, and since *I* don't like it, I'm not going to make my readers wait more than *two* days for a new chapter. If by any chance I take longer than that, it's probably because there's something going on at home or at work where I literally can't get to my laptop and type.  
  
Seamonkey: I like Duo too, and I'll try not to have him mess things up... damn hormones *cough* but seriously, this is going to be a happy-ending fic. I love 1x2 and I hate deathfics (Unless the death is Relena's) so those are two things that'll be constant in my fics: "happily ever after" endings, and the death of only minor chars and/or Relena (if any). 


	10. Ch 10

****

Most Popular Boy

Disclaimers: I own nothing, and I don't make money off of this

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Mixed emotions, Narrow-mindedness, 1+2+1 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time went on quickly after school started again. Everyone was busy with different senior activities and the girls were pouring over the *perfect* prom dress, after all, the prom was only a couple of weeks away. Duo sat in class waiting for the lecture to end but couldn't help daydreaming about the previous months that year. He and Heero had gotten close, even as far as best friends go, but they had yet to go all the way. Duo felt a little embarrassed about that. For all his self-confidence, he was really shy about being intimate with anyone. He looked over to where Heero was busy taking notes in the opposite corner of the class and smiled, Heero had stuck by him even when he was being flaky. 

Duo sighed and smiled to himself as he thought back about two months ago, around Valentine's day:

  
*// Flashback//*

Heero and Duo had gotten in a fight because Heero wanted to tell Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei about their… preferences, but Duo vehemently refused. Duo was afraid that his friends would treat him differently and was ultimately afraid of making them uncomfortable. Plus, he wasn't even completely *sure* he was gay. He just happened to like boys, but he knew he had to be straight because he lusted after girls too. 

The argument had ended with a very frustrated Heero stomping away, muttering under his breath. Duo had felt badly about it and wanted to make it up to his Japanese friend by getting him something nice for Valentine's day, so that day he set off in search of the perfect present. After looking for hours at the mall, Duo could come up with nothing suitable for his Heero so being the hobbyist that he was, he decided to make a home-made present. 

That day, he went and bought supplies to make his present then set off to work on it. 

He had spent the better part of two days making Heero his present, but it was done just in time for Valentine's day. 

The big day happened to arrive on a Saturday so Duo grabbed his present for Heero from his small dresser (a medium-large box wrapped in red paper and a silver bow) and headed off to Heero's house early on in the day.

It was about one 'o clock when he got to Heero's house and waited patiently at the door for Heero to open it. When Heero did, he looked surprised to see Duo standing there. Ever since their little argument, they had been avoiding each other. 

"Hey Heero!" Duo greeted in his normal cheerful way, "Can I come in?"

Heero stepped aside and allowed Duo to follow him to his room after he closed the door. Once inside the room, Heero had to know, "What's in the box?" 

Duo noted his pointed stare at the shiny red paper and metallic bow, "Happy Valentine's Day, Hee-chan!" Duo proudly held out the box to Heero and watched him expectantly.

Heero took his cue and began unwrapping the present as if it were the most fragile thing on earth or as if he were wary of it being a bomb. Duo sighed in impatience but kept himself in check while Heero opened the present. When the box was finally open, Heero's eyes widened a bit as a little smile tugged at his lips, then looked up at Duo.

"Did you make this?"

Duo nodded happily, he was really proud of his work. 

Heero picked up the object carefully and revealed it to be a large-ish plushie.

"It sort of looks like you…"

"That's because that's a Duo-bat. It is me, but in a slightly umm… deformed state…"

"Chibi."

"Yeah that."

The Duo-bat, complete with tiny wings, fit comfortably in Heero's arms and was made of a soft material, much like that used in baby blankets. The braided hair was made with stitched on yarn and the cap was made of felt, as were the shoes. Duo-bat's face had been embroidered on with very fine stitches, the face giving a little mini Duo grin. But what really got Heero was that the Duo-bat was holding a heard between it's stub-like arms with the word "KOI" written on it. Heero smiled and hugged his Duo-bat. This was the best present he'd ever gotten. 

"Thank you, Duo… I love it," Heero then went to kiss Duo gently, still a little shocked by the work put into the plushie.

Duo grinned and blushed as Heero kissed him, and made sure to hold Heero tight. He had been a jerk before, and he didn't want to lose Heero.

Heero then pulled back and set Duo-bat on the bed, going to his walk-in closet and brought out what looked like a large piece of cardboard wrapped in red and white paper.

"What's this?" Duo asked as Heero gave him the gift.

"It's your Valentine's Day present."

Duo took the present and opened it. His mouth dropped in awe as he saw what lay before him. He knew Heero was a good artist, but looking at this made him really believe it. In the frame before him was an airbrushed picture of his face and hair superimposed on a three-quarter side angle drawing of Deathscythe. It looked like they were almost facing each other if not for the backgrounds. Each detail was lovingly rendered and tenderly drawn. Duo's fingers absently traced the wisps of hair that had escaped the drawing's windswept braid, hardly believing that Heero had actually gone through all the trouble of doing this for him. 

"….Thank you Heero…" he breathed when his mind jump-started again. "This is truly a masterpiece…"

He let the frame rest against the wall and leaned in to kiss Heero again. The rest of the afternoon would be spent cuddling and kissing on Heero's bed.

*// End Flashback //*

The bell signifying the release of his class sprang Duo from his memories. Yeah, it had been a fun couple of months. As he walked with Heero to their next class in companionable silence, which was becoming increasingly common, he thought about all the fun times they had together. He looked over at Heero and smiled a little, he was going to come out to his friends before the school year was over, he knew that for sure, the question was, when?

He sighed and returned his thoughts back to those involving the class he and Heero were walking into. Duo blew a lock of hair out of his face, he was having mixed feelings about prom, on the one hand, it was the last High School dance of their lives and he was a senior. Seniors had to enjoy all these "senior activities" namely because it was the end of their high school years. Now, who to take to prom?

As if summoned by that thought, Relena came sauntering to his desk and sat down unbidden on top of it (luckily, they had a substitute for that class, so the students, naturally were running amok). Duo cast a glance at Heero before looking up to meet her sky blue eyes. 

"Lena!" He feigned enthusiasm, "How's it going?"

"Funny you should ask that, Duo, I just came to tell you that if you don't ask me to prom soon, I'll have to say yes to someone else who asks me."

"Oh, well go right ahead then, Lena. I'm not planning to take a "date" _per se _(1). I'm just going with my buddies to prom like I always go to all the other dances."

"But Duo! This is the *prom*! You can't go to the prom without a *date*! It just isn't done!!"

Duo fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Of course it is, Lena. Lots of people go to prom in groups and not with dates. It's supposed to be a fun night and I think there's no better way to go than with your friends."

"Fine. Whatever Duo," she huffed, "don't come running to *me* when you can't get a date. You had your chance already so just forget it!"

By that time, Heero was intently listening to their conversation. He knew that prom was a big deal here in the 'States but he wasn't really too fazed by the concept. 

Relena caught his eye and turned on him, leaning really close so that only Heero could hear, "You are the cause of all this, you little faggot. I'll get you for this. Duo is *mine* and I won't let you take his attention from *me* where it belongs."

Heero looked at her blankly and went back to doing homework fro his previous classes so that he didn't have to do it at home. 

Relena stomped off and went back to her seat.

"What was that all about?" Duo inquired curiously, he hadn't heard the exchange, but he knew that it had to be vicious if Relena was mad. 

Heero just shrugged, "Empty threat, nothing to worry about," then went back to work. Duo shrugged and went back to his oblivious daydreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Jess' Rant

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(1) per se- If I'm spelling it right, it's French and means "really" or "exactly"

So, any ideas about what my prom theme should be? 

I think that there may be umm… about 3 to 5 chapters more. I'll let y'all know. 

****

Suzaka: Thanks! I think the reason it sounds a little more believable is because I placed them in a public school and not a private one. 

Dark Katt: No offense taken, I'm not fond of my job either. It's just a stepping stone on my way to nursing school.

****

Seamonky88: Please let me know if you do catch any of my mistakes and I'll fix them. I'm kind of anal about that sort of thing so if you spot anything let me know ASAP!

****

Pretty Pilot: You think my citrus is good?! O.o ?

****

Angel Reid: Yeah, me too. I'm *so* going to be like I described Helen when I get old. 

****

Skysha: I'll have them get together "properly" in the epilogue, I think. I'm not sure yet. As for the other pairing you asked me about, you'll just have to wait and find out.

****

Cilver Klaw: More, more, more! How do you like it? How do you like it? (Sex in the City song - did I get that right?)

****

Fragile Reflection: Thank you! I don't think I'm wonderful for posting often, I just try to be considerate. 


	11. Ch 11

****

Most Popular Boy

****

Disclaimers: I don't own them, I make no money off of them.

****

Warnings: Shonen ai, Sluttish Relena, Narrow-mindedness, Some Angst (?) 1+2+1 and stuff

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day of the prom was quickly approaching and all the student clubs had agreed to help out Student Council and the Senior Class as far as prom committees go. Duo and Heero were helping by putting up decorations and such in the rented ballroom that was to be used three days from now.

"Hey Duo!"

Duo looked down from where he was currently securing a red velvet curtain to a rafter. 

"HEY! Sup, Dorothy?"

"I just came to ask you about what I should wear for prom," came the reply from below.

Heero shrugged at Duo from where he sat atop another rafter doing the same job as Duo as if to give him permission to go. Duo smiled, pleased that Heero could read his thoughts now and hurried down to help the blonde with the odd eyebrows. 

Heero finished affixing the heavy red curtain and looked around the ballroom. At the far end of it on the stage, or rather, at the back end of the stage, was a replica of an old brass pipe organ that was going to serve as a backdrop for where they were going to take pictures. He looked over to the balcony where things were being cleared so that the DJ they hired could install his equipment without any trouble, then looked over to where Trowa was busily hanging upside-down on a rafter checking the overhead lights. Heero smirked, far below him, Quatre looked pale as he watched Trowa's recklessness. Heero vaguely remembered being told about Trowa going to circus camp when he was little, something to do with his obsession with acrobatics and contortionists and general circus life.

Not long after, Duo came back to finish up his side of the work.

"Who was that?"

Duo didn't look up as he answered, "Oh, that was just Dorothy, the school dyke. She wanted help picking out a tuxedo."

"She's coming to prom in a tux?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Heero shrugged, "Whatever floats her boat."

"I said the same thing. She's still a girl at heart though, she was doting on what *I* was wearing for prom. Sheesh, even when they want to play the part of a guy, they're still hopelessly… girly!"

Heero shrugged it off and continues setting up another curtain.

---------------------------------

Three days passed quickly and votes had already been cast for prom king and queen. The candidates had been the same as they had for Homecoming, but this time, the voters had an option of adding an impromptu candidate on the ballot itself. None of the guys were really bothered with this fact though. They were all best friends and it didn't matter who won, they were just going to have fun.

The guys were again waiting at Quatre's house waiting for the ever-tardy girls to arrive so they could make their way to the prom. They were all dressed in fine black tuxedos, with the exception of Quatre, though, they were the same ones as for Homecoming. The difference now was that they each wore a mask. Wufei wore a mask that covered the area around his eyes, over the cheekbones, and eyebrows. Trowa had a half-mask that covered the left side of his face. Quatre had one that barely even covered his eyes at all. Heero had a mask that covered his face from forehead to nose, and Duo had one that only left his mouth visible. All of the masks were white to reflect the Phantom of the Opera theme they had come up with. 

One by one, they girls came arrived and one by one, they were given corsages, courtesy of the Winners. Hilde had on a pale lilac colored dress with off the shoulder sleeves, an embroidered hemline, bell-like skirt and topped off with a thick plum sash (matching her current hair color) that tied in the back, tapering her waist. Soon Noin arrived wearing a sapphire colored gown with a high neck and moderately low back that clung to her upper body and flared out at the hips, giving her a more feminine look despite her muscular tone. Finally, Meiran came in wearing a crimson and black dress with a corseted top that laced in the back with black laces, bell sleeves, and black skirt. Each girl wore slim masks like Quatre's that barely covered their eyes each mask covered in glitter matching their respective gowns. 

After greetings were given and received, they all climbed into Quatre's limo and made their way to the prom.

-------------------

****

(Inside the limo)

"Guys," Duo began, "there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time…"

All of Duo's friends looked at him expectantly and Heero just looked surprised. He didn't think Duo would ever actually tell his friends, well… at least not any time soon. Duo had made it clear that he didn't want anyone finding out about his tendencies.

"I've been coming to terms with the subject for a long time and now that I've finally accepted it myself, I wanted to share this with you all. You guys are like family to me and if you don't want to be my friends any more after this, I'll understand."

"Out with it, Maxwell. We're not getting any younger," Wufei snapped good-naturedly.

Duo smiled a little, "You see… I'm into guys…"

"You're gay?" Hilde asked with a little shock.

"Well… I think I'm more bi, than gay. I mean I do still like girls, but I like guys, like that, too…" Duo nervously played with the silky black ribbon at the end of his braid afraid to look up at his friends' faces.

"Well, thank you for telling us," Quatre, ever the peacemaker, said. "It must have taken a lot to admit that to us out loud, but you're still Duo to us, so we don't mind."

Duo looked up and studied the expressions on his friends' faces, relieved to see nothing but acceptance there. He knew they'd never given Heero a hard time, but he thought it was because they were too civil to be mean to him if he was Duo's best friend. Now he knew better, now he knew they really didn't care about his preferences.

"Umm, Duo?" Noin spoke up, looking at Hilde nervously then back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could videotape you and a guy make out some time?"

"What?!" Duo's eyes all but bugged out at the question, Heero wasn't looking any better. He knew they were all aware that he was gay, and they probably already figured out that he and Duo were more than just "friends," so he figured Noin and Hilde never asked that of *him* because they weren't as close as they were to Duo. Still, the thought made him smile. Heero knew that women were into shonen ai, so that wasn't the shocking part, what was shocking is that he had known two for the better part of a year and he hadn't known about it.

"Well… umm…"

"They get off on boy getting it on," Heero added as he looked out the window.

The two girls blushed and nodded, the guys were having trouble processing this, and Meiran was trying to figure out what could be so interesting about two guys making out.

Quatre looked like he wanted to say something and Trowa looked slightly uncomfortable but the awkwardness of the moment ended when they arrived at the ballroom.

Inside the ballroom, they were just getting ready to serve the dinner and the group made their way to their reserved table. They all pretty much left the conversation they had had in the car behind and settled into friendly chatter, talking about how well the preparations had come along. 

Not long after the meal had finished, the dancing had begun. Wufei and Meiran went off to the dance floor and Quatre led Hilde in a dance as well. Trowa and Noin were busily talking about what they were going to do after high school and Heero merely settled back and watched the dancing go by. Soon enough, a pink ball of fluffy princess skirts made her way to their table and sat in Wufei's vacated seat to the right of Duo. 

"Hey Duo," the pink one purred.

"Yes Relena?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on winning Prom king."

"How would you know that? They haven't made the announcement yet."

"I just have a feeling about it. Dance with me?"

Duo sighed, "Fine."

He led Relena to the dance floor, giving Heero a last mournful look.

"You know," Relena said, "If you agree to come back with me to the hotel, things will run smoothly tonight."

"What are you talking about, Lena?"

She smiled in her own little evil way, "I'm just saying, if you come with me tonight, things don't have to get ugly."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, not you. Never you… But I'm not sure that little man-slut Heero's going to fare as well…"

"Don't call him that."

"Why not?"

"Because… Lena… he's more than just a friend to me…"

"We'll just see about that then. If you're telling the truth, then you *both* deserve what's coming!"

She huffed off and left.

Heero saw Relena stalk off and Duo make his way back to their table. 

"What happened?" Heero asked when Duo claimed his seat once again. 

"She was threatening me. She said if I didn't agree to go back with her this evening to her hotel room, she was going to do something to you."

Heero looked annoyed, but not really afraid.

"Hey," Trowa said looking at a spot behind both Heero and Duo, "Duo, there's a doppelganger in our midst."

Both Heero and Duo turned around to look at the spot Trowa and Noin were intently staring at. To their utter shock, they spotted Relena dancing slowly with a guy with a long chestnut braid and Duo's exact suit. Four jaws dropped suddenly when the couple on the floor made their way to a corner behind one of the red velvet curtains in the middle of a very steamy kiss. 

"What the…" Duo was pale, he was seeing his mirror image. 

At about that time, Wufei and Quatre were making their way to their table dragging their dance partners with them. 

"Trowa! Did you see?! Duo is-" Quatre was cut off in the middle of the sentence when he saw Duo staring at the spot where they had watched Relena disappear with someone they thought to be Duo just moments before. 

"Just *what* is going on?!" Wufei demanded.

He didn't get a reply as apparently Relena had re-joined the world of the living (no Duo look-alike in sight) and was now announcing the prom king and queen. It was no surprise that Duo had won king and he now waited patiently, mask in place, as Relena placed a crown on his head and a black cape on his shoulders. She leaned in to kiss his cheek and whispered in a hushed tone, "I wasn't going to do this after you reconsidered tonight, but he still needs to pay for keeping you away from me as long as he has." 

Duo was about to ask her what the hell she was talking about when she announced the prom queen.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. This year's prom queen is none other than-"

She paused for effect, taking her time in opening the little envelope in her hands with the results. She looked at it, smiled triumphantly, and took a breath.

"Heero Yuy."

There was silence. She had a very smug looking smile on her face. Heero was rooted to the spot looking deathly pale. He hated attention, especially this kind of attention. Sure, he didn't mind people knowing he was gay, but he didn't like to flaunt his sexuality. 

"Come along, Heero," Relena said in a sugary voice, "the people have voted, you are this year's prom queen. Not that you weren't already a Queen before, it's just that now you'll actually have a crown to prove it!"

Heero swallowed, still unable to move.

Duo came back to his senses and snatched the sparkly little tiara away from Relena and the pretty maroon cape that went with it and made his way to where Heero was standing looking shell shocked. He gently placed the cape on Heero's shoulders and the tiara atop his head, giving him a tiny little kiss on the cheek then held out his hand. 

"May I have this dance?"

Heero stared, then nodded dumbly as he was pulled into an embrace when the DJ snapped out of it and played the piece he had prepared for the king and queen. 

The rest of the crowd was still in a confused state by the time the song had ended and the next on had begun. They were unsure of what to do. This is exactly why Relena was feared, they didn't want to be put through this sort of situation so they began looking towards the club leaders to follow their example. Wufei and Meiran just began dancing again, much to the relief of some of the students. Then they spotted Trowa and Quatre dancing with each other as well as sharing a kiss. Hilde and Noin looked at each other and shrugged. 

"What are you all looking at?" Hilde asked testily, "Grab a friend or whatever and start dancing! This is the last dace we're going to get and we're supposed to have *FUN* this evening."

With that, she and Noin began dancing with each other, obviously only doing so because their male escorts had begun dancing with *each other.*

All went well until Relena's shrill cry caught everyone's attention.

In the middle of the dance floor, Relena was having a confrontation with Heero and Duo.

"How could you do that to me?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lena," Duo looked annoyed and confused.

"The *hell* you don't! One minute you're making out with me behind the curtains and the next you're necking with this… cheep… *fag*!"

"Look, Lena, I don't know who you were making out with, but it was definitely NOT me."

"Give it up, Duo. Everyone saw you."

There were several nods and whispers from the crowd that had now formed around the trio. 

"Actually, Relena, they all saw *me* kissing you," another voice from the crowd rang out.

The crowd parted to reveal Duo's doppelganger amongst them. The double came into the circle and took off the mask, which was the exact same one that Duo wore.

Relena's scream reverberated off the walls as Dorothy's face was revealed to the school. She had dyed her hair darker to be able to pull off this stunt. She had been after Relena for years, but it seemed that impersonating Duo was the only way to get the girl's attention. Since she couldn't chance her face, the mask had provided the perfect cover.

Relena was wiping her mouth with a gloved hand and backing away from them all when a lout ripping sound was heard. 

To Relena's shock and Dorothy's pleasure, Relena's dress was accidentally being stepped on so that the skirts had ripped at the seams and she was now wearing the bodice of her dress with the skirts in a pool around her feet revealing the thong and garter set she had on for tonight's hotel activities.

Everyone started laughing as she ran from the ballroom, skirts clutched to her body, in tears. Dorothy gave one rueful smile at the king and queen and a little helpless shrug before running after Relena. 

Soon after, things settled down again and other than the wary glance or two at the select same-sex dance pairs, the rest of the evening went off without a hitch. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Jess' Rant

Since I didn't get any suggestions other than "Under the Sea" (as a joke) for a prom theme, I went with this. I figured it was the best way to bring about the Duo-clone Dorothy into the picture instead of making Relena a closet lesbian. I thought it would be more traumatic if she accidentally kissed the "School Dyke" and actually liked it. By the way, I have nothing against lesbians, but kids at school are evil and labels reign supreme.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Drk Nuriko: How was that?

****

Suzaka: Thanks for giving my story a shot even if yaoi isn't your cup of tea. And yeah… a Duo-bat. I thought it'd be cute.

****

Skysha: Does that answer your question about Quat and Tro?

****

Fragile Reflection: You guilt tripped me into writing tonight. I felt bad since you said I was wonderful for updating and so… thanks for the writing boost.

*Runs away from **CilverKlaw's** sword* ITAI!! You have your chappie! Leave me be!!

****

Mara 202: You think my chappies are always great? *blush* Thanks *blushes more*

****

Kitty Kat 0303: good to hear you're *adds in a sing-song voice McD's current slogan* lovin' it.

Argh swashswash bucklebuckle: I didn't intend for anyone to pity her, but some of you might after this chapter… maybe not.

****

Katreda: Yep, I agree, Relena's a bitch. 

****

Pretty Pilot: O.O Beyond your expectations? Really? *blush* Thanks *blush* You and **Seamonkey88** made me all teary when I read you're reviews (Hers by way of private e-mail and not FFN review). Y'all are so sweet, your comments made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. *tear*

****

Darkkatt: You had read my mind when you suggested that.

****

Magic Shield: I wouldn't know if people actually went to prom in groups of friends like that, I having missed my prom and all.

****

Yurako: Now you know ^.~

****

Max Hunter: Je suis desolee. Sorry about that, My French class teacher used the phrase "per se" a lot and I just assumed it was French, thank you for pointing out that it isn't. The definition is still right (I think) but it's most probably Latin, as Max here pointed out.


	12. Ch 12

Most Popular Boy

Okay, sorry about this update being so slow but this is the second time I re-write it. For some strange reason my computer thought it funny to shut down my program right in the middle of my typing and I was already on my fifth page. In any case, I was mad and I had to take a break from typing because I was so burned out by the time my comp decided to eat my story. And to top it all off, I lost my notes. .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After that scene Relena caused at prom before she stormed out, the rest of the night ran pretty smoothly. No one gave a second glance to same sex couples dancing at prom, nor did any other misfortune occur. By the time the dance had ended, the little group was tired and after taking the girls home, the boys went over to Quatre's to spend the night. 

They each changed into their sleepwear and got together in what Quatre called a bedroom. In reality, the room was very much like a five-star hotel suite. It had a huge bed, a lounge area, an entertainment center, a large walk-in closet, and a lavish private bathroom attached to it. 

Duo made himself comfortable and sprawled out on one of the couches, taking it all to himself and began brushing his hair. Heero sat on the floor next to Duo, idly flipping channels on the TV. Wufei sat on the floor doing what looked suspiciously like yoga. Lastly, Trowa and Quatre sat on the other couch looking slightly annoyed at Heero's channel surfing.

"Okay, enough!" Duo said, putting down his hair brush.

Quatre looked over at him and calmly asked, "What is it, Duo? Is there something wrong?"

"You damn well know what's wrong! What *was* it with you two on the dance floor?! Were you two just trying to mock me and Heero or what? I thought you were my friends!"

"Baka," muttered Heero.

"What did you say?"

Heero put down the remote after turning off the TV and looked up a Duo, "I called you an idiot. They've been together since before I even got to this school."

Wufei was snapped out of his yoga exercise and he and Duo's jaws promptly hit the ground.

"Wha- How… How did you know about that?" Quatre sputtered.

"I have a good gaydar."

"So you've known about us all along?" Trowa calmly asked.

Heero shrugged, "It takes one to know one."

"And you didn't tell anyone about it because you knew what would happen if people knew. That's very honorable of you," Wufei had by now re-attached his jaw to his head.

Heero shrugged and leaned over to Duo, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to bed, koi. Good night you guys. I'll see you in the morning. 

With that, Heero dragged his tired body to the guest room joining Quatre's to sleep.

-----------------------------

Graduation was upon them at last. The days after prom had been rather pleasant. Now that Relena was jostled from her throne, everyone was a little bit nicer to Heero. Apparently, the ones giving Heero a hard time all year were under Relena's influence and now that she had been seen kissing another girl, she was seen as a hypocrite. 

The ceremony was as long and as boring as any graduation, although Quatre did give a nice speech. Afterwards, there was plenty of laughing and hugging and picture-taking. Smiles were abundant as were tears. They were all going to split up this summer to go to college and so there were plenty of farewells and such. The boys though, all knew that they had a couple of days before they all started to part ways so they treated it as another "boys night" at Quatre's.

(Later that night at Quatre's)

"Duo!" One of Quatre's sisters called from downstairs, "answer the phone, will you?"

Duo got up, laughing as he knocked Wufei down from a very complex looking yoga position and answered the phone Quatre had in his room, "Hello?"

There was silence for a while and Duo began to shake. Heero noticed and went over to where Duo was, noticing Duo's bright eyes and pale complexion. When Duo started shaking his head and looking around hysterically, Heero yanked the phone away from him and demanded to know what was going on. 

Duo collapsed onto his knees and the rest of the boys rushed over to help him up, Trowa running over to the mini fridge and getting out a bottle of water for the boy.

Heero hung up the phone and threw the cordless onto the bed. "Quatre, I need you to take us to the hospital. Grandpa Maxwell had an accident.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay guys, I know this was short but one of my managers has it in for me and I don't see why. I guess I'm too nice or something because she's always finding extra stuff for me to do and I've just started school. I'm on my way to becoming a C.N.A. and then I can work on my LVN, and after that, RN! YAY! ^.^


	13. Ch 13

Most Popular Boy

The trip to the hospital was a blur for Duo. He was vaguely aware that his friends were with him. All he knew now was that Grandpa Maxwell was in trouble and so was Great Aunt Helen. His legs were trembling as his friends led him through the emergency room doors and to the receptionist.

The lady behind the counter looked up at the five boys in front of her and smiled up at them. "May I help you?"

Duo was looking frantic, "Where is he?! What did you do to Grandpa?!"

Heero grabbed Duo from behind, keeping him from jumping on the poor little nurse's assistant. She looked a little taken aback by his behavior, but had only moved to back away from him. 

Seeing as Trowa and Quatre were working on calming Duo down, Wufei decided to be civil to this unknown woman. "We got a call about ten minutes ago that our friend's grandfather," he motioned to a hysterical Duo, "was brought in tonight."

"Name please?"

"Maxwell."

"Oh yes, Mr. Maxwell is in room 309 and the person he was brought in with is in the same room, but only immediate family is allowed to go in."

Wufei nodded and told the other boys where Grandpa and Helen were. Upon hearing where his family was, Duo escaped his friends' clutches and bounded off to find the room in question, leaving his friends behind in the lobby. 

----------------

"Grandpa?" Duo cautiously walked into the sterile-looking room. The air smelled funny and there were various bleeps coming from different machines in the room. On bed A he spotted Grandpa and went over to his side. He was looking at the supine form of the figure next to him, and it wasn't until Duo got a closer look that he saw it was Helen. "What happened, Grandpa?" he whispered.

Grandpa turned his attention from Helen and looked at his grandson's bright eyes. "I'm sorry Duo. I'm an old man and my vision isn't what it used to be," he gave a shuttering cough, "I'm not going to last much longer Duo-"

"NO! Don't say that! You'll make it, and so will Auntie."

"Duo, listen to me. I don't have much time," by now Duo had uncontrolled tears marking trails down his face and was about a hair's breath from going hysterical again, "I want you to know that I love you, Duo. I know we're not blood related, but to me you were always like a son. I'm glad I got to see you grow up, and I'm glad I saw your graduation-" the coughing had started once again, and Duo could do little more than hold the old man's hand. 

"Listen, Duo. This is important…(wheeze) I signed some papers…(hack)… you are not yet 18 so you would go back to the orphanage if something happens to me…(wheeze, wheeze)… I… I know about you and Heero, son."

That gave Duo pause. Grandpa knew? "W-what?"

Grandpa smiled and touched Duo's face lightly, "I want you to be happy. I'm leaving anything I have to you, but you…(hack, hack)… I told them that I wanted Mr. Lowe to have custody of you… He agreed… they called him after they called you, I think…"

Duo was starting to go into shock. The one person he had known as family was dying yet he had made sure that Duo would stay with Heero? 

"They don't know about me, Grandpa."

"You'll have to tell them, son…. They won't think any less of you….. Just remember to always be open and loving…. And Duo?" Grandpa was really running out of breath by now.

"Yeah?"

"Never stop smiling…" 

Just then, the room was assaulted by a multitude of loud, incessant "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPs" and several nurses and doctors rushed in, kicking Duo out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, yes I know. Short chapter, bad Jess. I get it. If it's any consolation, there's only two more to go. And now, a vote:

To Lemon, or not to Lemon? That is the question. If the vote is yes, the lemon won't be until the last chapter to give all of you a chance to vote.


	14. Ch 14

Most Popular Boy

Disclaimers on previous chapters

The days after Grandpa Maxwell and Aunt Helen's passing went by in a haze of confusion for Duo. There was a wake held in the town mortuary and just about everyone in school showed up. Duo hardly even noticed when Relena came to offer her condolences and was even civil to Heero. After the services were held, and they were buried, Duo fell into a severe depression. It had finally hit him that he was alone. He really didn't have anyone anymore.

He had spent the days after their death at Heero's house because Mr. Lowe had insisted on it, but he felt like he was imposing. The fact that Grandpa Maxwell had said that was going to be his new home now didn't change what he felt. He was going to have to tell his friends. The only secret he had left was about to be revealed, if not by him, then by the lawyers that gave Mr. Lowe custody of Duo.

"Guys," Duo had asked all his friends to Heero's house the day before they started leaving for their respective schools, "I need to tell you all something. Please don't interrupt me because it's hard for me to say…" Duo looked at the faces of all his friends. Quatre and Trowa held hands, they were going to go to the same school upstate. Meiran and Wufei both looked as stern as ever but with compassion in their eyes. They were engaged to be married when they graduated. It was going to be a long wait but Meiran refused to be "tied down" before she finished med school. Noin and Hilde were there too. Noin had enlisted with the NAVY and Hilde was off to New York to be a journalist just like Lois Lane. "I've been lying to you for years now, I… I know I never lie, and I haven't lied about anything other than this…. Grandpa Maxwell wasn't my grandpa at all. He found me when I was little. I was a scrawny little thing that had no home and no family. He took me in and adopted me. I have no family…He and Helen were my only family and …and now…" Duo choked back a sob letting Heero wrap his arms around him.

"Shh, koi. That's not true at all," Heero tried to console poor Duo, "You are going to live with us now. Father is going to adopt you like your grandpa asked him to do. It was in his will that you be taken care of and that's what we're going to do."

"Heero's right," Quatre added, "Besides, you don't need to be blood to be family. I've considered you my brother for a long time."

"But… you have so many sisters. Why would you want me as a brother?" Duo was busy wiping the tears from his eyes.

Quatre smiled at him, "Well, I've never had a brother… and I think you make a good enough brother. All my sisters think so too."

Just then all Hilde and Noin tackled Duo and gave him a sandwich hug.

"You're family to us too Duo," Hilde said, "you've been there for all of us when we needed it so now it's our turn to take care of you!"

"DOG PILE ON DUO!!" Noin called out and everyone leaped from their seats and onto Duo.

"Hey!! I have to breathe down here!" Duo squirmed to get our from underneath the pile of bodies currently squishing him. "Okay! I give up!! Get off me!"

They all got off Duo but each gave him a hug before they had to go.

"We love you Duo," Meiran said before leaving, "take care of yourself, okay? Things will get easier in time, but until then, know that you have us for support when you need it. And you," she turned to Heero, "you better keep him safe and sound and happy until we get back Thanksgiving break, otherwise, just know I have a flag and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Soon after that, Heero and Duo were left alone in the big house. Mr. Lowe was working late, but neither minded.

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

Heero had taken to brushing Duo's long hair since it seemed to have a calming effect on the both of them.

"Grandpa said he knew about us before he…" Duo couldn't finish his sentence.

Heero hugged Duo tightly, rubbing his back. "What else did he say?"

Duo took a shuttering breath, "He said he wanted me to be happy…"

"I know it hurts, Duo. I've been there, and I also know it gets a little easier with time. Just try to remember the good things about those you lost and they won't ever truly die."

Duo nodded, wiping away some stray tears falling down his cheeks, "I'll try, Heero."

Heero smiled, "Good. I'll be here to make it easier… just…"

"Just what?"

"Just don't shut me out. I tried doing that when Mom died… but you wouldn't let me… and now I'm alive again."

Duo couldn't help but grin at that. "Thanks, Heero," he said, "I'm glad I'm not alone."

"Never, koi. You'll never be alone again."

OWARI (?)

Okay… that's the end of that story, there's a chapter 15 but it's an epilogue more than anything. It'll probably (most likely) be a lemon. Let me know what you thought of it!

On another note, I'm moving all of my fics to my website because someone's been reporting me left and right and now I have pieces of stories missing, not to mention that Heir has been completely deleted… thus the reason why I couldn't update in so long. I was FRAMED, I tell you!! And pretty soon, some dumb bunny is going to end up destroying this story too so enjoy it while you .


	15. Epilogue

Most Popular Boy Epilogue

Disclaimers on previous chapters

Warnings: LEMON (edited version for FFN)

A/N: For those of you reading on FFN, this is LIME. If you want to read the unedited version of this, got to my site.

Months had passed since the death of Duo's family. He had entered a depression that he seemed unable to break out of and without his childhood friends, Heero was at a loss as to what to do about Duo's condition. Duo wasn't going to start school until the fall unlike the rest of his friends and because of this, he had stayed with Heero in his house those summer months. Duo had done nothing but mope around and sob quietly when he thought no body was looking.

Heero hoped things were about to change though. Their relationship had pretty much been put on hold since the accident that night, although Duo would allow Heero to hold and comfort him when he was upset.

Hopefully, things would change. Heero had a plan to get Duo out of that depression. He just hoped he wasn't going too far…

------------------

"Duo?" Heero walked into the darkened bedroom Duo now occupied. True, they would often sneak into each other's room at night but for the sake of appearances, they each had their own assigned living quarters.

"Go away, Heero."

"Duo, you have to stop this now. It isn't good for you to keep this up…"

"I can't help it Heero! It was MY fault they died!"

Heero ducked as a projectile pillow whooshed toward his face. This had gone far enough.

"Duo. You can't blame yourself…" Heero went in the rest of the way into the room and sat on the bed, bringing along the pillow and found Duo's hand under the blankets.

"Yes it is," came a muffled voice and a sniffle.

"How was it your fault?"

Duo sat up then, Heero could see the dark circles around Duo's eyes and the puffiness that accompanies tears. "Grandpa and Auntie were driving home from MY graduation. If I hadn't insisted that they be there, Grandpa wouldn't have been driving Auntie home and they wouldn't have gotten hit. They would have been just fine drinking coffee and eating Auntie's home made cookies right now. It's not fair, Heero! They were the only ones that wanted me when I was a poor little nobody and now they're gone. Grandpa raised me and Auntie was always there when I needed her… but they're gone and I'll never get that back. Ever."

By the time Duo finished speaking, fresh tears had found their way to his eyes and down his flushed cheeks. He was feeling more alone now than ever. Now that all his friends save Heero were gone, the feeling of loneliness only intensified.

"You don't understand what I've lost, Heero…"

"Yes I do."

"You're mom… I'm sorry… I forgot…"

"Yes, her, but not only that. I had to leave everything I had ever known to come to America, where the language is different and the customs are different and to top it all off, I had to come live with a man whom I had seen about three times in the entirety of my existence. I thought I lost everything, but then I found you."

"You're just saying that, Heero… and besides… that wasn't what I meant…"

"oh?"

"The loved me, Heero. They loved me with all my talking and being hyper and…"

"I love you."

Duo stopped talking and just stared at Heero.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, I love you."

Duo gaped at him disbelieving his ears. Had Heero just said that?

"Don't worry about saying it back, Duo… just let me help you get through this. Will you let me help you?"

Duo nodded. He knew he couldn't feel this way forever.

Heero leaned in and kissed Duo's cheek gently, "Let me help you Duo. None of this was your fault at all… Please don't blame yourself." He kept kissing Duo along his jaw line, "Let me help you forget the pain… if only for a little while…"

Duo felt himself melt into Heero's arms. He hugged Heero tightly and let him run his hands up Duo's exposed sides. It had been warm so Duo had taken to sleeping in boxers but right now, it was getting a little too hot for even those.

Heero pulled away momentarily and stood, taking off his shirt and jeans. He was about to get back on the bed when Duo stopped him.

"Aren't you going to take those off too?" he asked, looking at Heero's blue bikini briefs.

Heero felt himself blush a little, "Do you want me to?"

Duo gave him a shy little smile and nodded. Heero blushed a little more and removed them, letting Duo watch, before he climbed back on the bed. Duo moved the blankets to let Heero underneath them then hugged Heero tightly again. It had been a while since anyone had told Duo he was loved, and now that Heero had, he would do anything to hear those words again.

Heero couldn't believe how easy it had been to get Duo to forget his pain. 'Maybe all Duo really wanted and need was a little affection,' he thought. He leaned in closer kissing Duo's lips gently. He let his tongue trace Duo's bottom lip, lapping at the entrance, begging to be let in.

Duo timidly opened his mouth, granting Heero permission to enter, and was pleasantly surprised when Heero's shy kiss became more aggressive. He felt Heero roll them over so that he was laying under Heero's weight, their groins pressing together as Heero whispered hotly in his ear.

"Let go, Duo. Tonight, you're mine. I'll make you forget everything… if you want to stop let me know right now, I don't know if my control can hold up if you tell me to stop once we've started…" Heero licked the outer rim of Duo's ear letting one of his hands trail down Duo's side while the other suspended him above. "What do you say, Duo?" Heero asked, grinding his pelvis against Duo.

"Please… don't stop… make it all go away…" Duo was panting by now, he felt his erection straining against his boxers and being teased by Heero's grinding motion.

Heero smirked above him, "Okay."

------------------------

Both boys fell asleep in each other's arms that night, finally, they had crossed the line between intimate friends and lovers.

Tomorrow, their new lives were to begin. Tomorrow, they were going to their respective schools. Tomorrow,

everything was going to change… But for tonight… tonight, they were home.

Jess' Rant

Okay, this is the end of this… I've been thinking about writing a sequel… Would it be a waste of time? I hope y'all enjoyed this and I'm sorry it took a while to get this up. You just have to be in the right sort of mood to write lemons, ne?


End file.
